Suit Skirts
by Every.Star.That.Ever.Was
Summary: Working for Harvey Specter was the dream job...I just didn't expect him to become such a distraction. I wouldn't let myself believe something could ever happen between us. He was my boss and I was his associate,not to mention the fact that he didn't do emotions. After all, I was just another girl in a skirt and therefore nothing truly important. In reality, the wasn't the case.H/OC
1. mamma's boys

This was going to be the best god damn day of my life. At least, I was going to make sure it turned out the way I wanted to. After graduating from Harvard Law I had a new appreciation for morons. I knew that the people working at Pearson Hardman were all Harvard grads. And that probably made most of them morons. Actually, to be more specific: stuck-up, brown nosing, self-loving, pathetic, alone in life, mama's boys who could never make partner on mars let alone Pearson Hardman. But I did have to admit that the Senior Partners were no babies. They were bad asses, who I must admit, deserved to be called amazing. They were the exception to the Harvard moron rule. They weren't morons. And I knew I was also the exception to this rule. The fist day of freshman year, I had my sights set on Senior Partner at a well respected law firm in Manhattan. Now my sights were set on Pearson Hardman. The man interviewing me and the Morons today is one of the bad asses. He might possibly be the best closer in New York. And I'm not talking about baseball. The chance to work underneath him would be something no Harvard graduate could pass up. Harvey Specter was the MAN. I have to say that I've followed his work and I am impressed. And my appreciation does not come easily. The man is a legend in more ways then one. With the courts he is superman, with the ladies he is Brad Pitt, with people he is Mr. Charming. Over all, he's a freaking bad ass. Now that is someone I want to witness working everyday, so within the next few months, I too, can become at least part bad ass. My reputation will be nothing but perfect within my job and my personal life. I like to win in all ways one can think of, and I will not fall short of my goals. Harvey was going to help me with this. I just had to get hired.

I fixed my expensive Calvin Klein suit ( all I could afford at the moment) around my body, reapplied my lipstick, fluffed my hair, and walked into the waiting room for my interview. My heals hurt and my head was aching from the stress, but I made sure to hold my head high. Because, I, Darcy O' Connell, was a bad ass too. Oh god, please help me too look like some sort of bad ass. Please. The room was filled with…guys. I have to admit, it is frustrating that a lot of women do not receive jobs over men. But I planned to get this spot. They all turned to look at me as I walked in and took a seat. I tried to seem interested in anything other then any of them and listed as the receptionist called out names. I had no idea what I was going to say. All I knew was that I was not going to be that person that had their whole speech and or answers planned out before an interview. That would look like I was trying too hard. AKA, bad idea. One person after another was called in. I could feel the butterflies trying to break out of my stomach and the nerves trying to cause a thunderstorm in my head. Finally I heard it. The dreadful sound of my name.

How could one's one name sound so unholy? "Ms. O'Connell?" Shit.

I walked up the secretary's desk trying not to think about who was behind the closed doors next to me. This was going to be fun.

"Ms. O'Connell, why should I let some girl with bimbo blonde hair and high heels into this interview?" The redhead asked me with a serious face.

What the hell? Was this chick serious? I was not in the mood for harassment, could she not see that I was under major duress? This was not happening when I was steps away from nailing my dream job. No freaking way redhead. You don't even have a freaking soul.

"Well let's see. Most of those guys out there are obsessed with their mothers and picking their noses… or rather Mr. Specter's nose in there. I, on the other hand, have a lot more brains for a girl with blonde hair and a law degree from Harvard. I deserve the job more then any of those pathetic…_mama's boys_. I swear anymore crap from the peanut gallery and I will not be as nice as I'm being now." I fumed my answer at her and tried to keep a straight face after realizing that was not a good idea. Or a good answer. This just looked bad now. But the redhead didn't react as I was expecting her too. She tilted her head to the side and smiled faintly.

I turned to see Harvey Specter in the doorway smiling brightly at me. Shit. How much had he heard? This was tragic, I ruined my own opportunity by talking about Harvey nose without thinking. I turned to look at the redhead quickly and noticed a rather large wink in his direction. He smiled even bigger and nodded his head before walking toward me. Holy baby Jesus, did I mention he was gorgeous? Because he is.

"Ms. O'Connell, It's very nice to meet you." Harvey said while reaching for my hand. I shook it without wavering. It was important to at least finish my interview process strong. Without anymore insults.

"Likewise, Mr. Specter." he put his hand on my back, directing me into his office the hotel had provided for him. I saw another man in the room, standing by the window. Harvey noticed and introduced us.

"Ms. O'Connell, this is my associate, Mr. Mike Ross." I shook hands with Mike who smiled at me warmly.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Ross." I told him as I took a seat in front of Harvey's desk. I crossed my legs, ready for anything.

"Please, call me Mike," he said warmly. I smiled at him and turned to Harvey. The butterflies were back.

"Now, Ms. O'Connell. I did manage to overhear the answer you gave my assistant Donna out there. And I did manage to hear the question she asked, if you are worried." I looked at Harvey with a cool face, even though inside I was panicking. " I also, completely agree with you about most of the men who have came in here today. I like a person, let alone a women, that can give such a heated answer in any situation. Including a situation that involves one's future job. I does show that you have, for lack of a better word, balls. And that is something every good lawyer needs."

I looked at him in complete and utter shock. Holy shit, this man was perfect.

" Well I have to say, that I am glad you feel that way." I smiled at him warmly. My stomach was no longer threatening to explode from butterflies. His statement had given me the confidence I was lacking after my little outburst in the lobby.

"Top of your class at Harvard. Impressive. This firm is at the top of your list I see?" Harvey inquired with his eyebrows raised. Yum.

"Yes, I take pride in working hard. And I only want to work for the best, and Pearson Hardman, is indeed, the best." I couldn't keep the smile off my face, and it seemed that Harvey couldn't also.

"And you're a woman." Harvey stated simply, still smiling. My smile dropped instantly.

"If you have a problem, or anyone else for that matter," I said looking at Mike and waving my arms and hands around the room to indicate the whole world, "please let me know, because I can get a sex change. But that might take a while and more money then I have at the moment. I would rather keep my breasts if it's alright with you. I am quite happy with them, and let me tell you, you have no idea how many women would take mine if they could." Another outburst. My mother always said speaking my mind was going to be my problem in life. Take me as I am, please everyone in this god forsaken world, accept me and by big mouth. I cannot help it.

Harvey laughed out loud and tilted his head to the side as he assessed me. Mike was holding a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing too loud. I was embarrassed, but managed to keep my cool.

"Mike, I think we found our new associate." Harvey stated matter a factly.

"Great, I like her." Mike said. I found myself giving them a slight smile.

"Oh really," I said and winked at him. He laughed again and Harvey only shook his head and continued to beam. I looked back at Harvey, "So who's the lucky bastard?"

"That would be the very intelligent, beautiful, talented, outspoken, girl sitting in my presence right now." Harvey told me. I smiled at him.

"Oh Mike over there? Well that just sucks, he already works for you." I looked back and forth between the two men. Both were laughing.

Harvey came around to the front of his desk and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

"Sir, I promise to work harder then any of those mama's boys at your office. I set my goals high for myself, and I will be there for anything whenever you need me. I'm your gal." I winked at him, but then made my face serious. " I take my job very seriously, and being at Pearson Hardman will be no different for me. I have a reputation to establish."

Harvey put one hand on my shoulder and shook my hand with the other one. He was smiling.

"It's going to be fun having you around O'Connell." He said.

"Ah, please call me Darcy." I told both men.

" We'll see. But please call me Harvey. And you don't have a choice, that's your first assignment as my associate." He winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course, _Harvey,_ It would be my pleasure."

"Alright, here is the deal. Your going to report to the office on Monday at eight o'clock. We'll have someone give you a tour and show you to your work space. Then, I expect you to come see me when your settled in. I'll give you your first assignments." He patted me on the back. "This is going to be fun. Thank god I didn't have to hire one of the millions of Mr. Personalities out there. You will be a great addition to our firm."

I smiled at Harvey, "thank you." I walked over to Mike and shook his hand one more time. " See you bright and early on Monday. Now I'm going home, this has been a very, very long day. That the lord I'm not going home jobless." I did the sign of the cross and turned to leave the room while I heard Harvey and Mike laughing.

"I really like her." I heard Mike say as I was almost out of earshot.

"Me too Mike, me too." Harvey. That man was going to make me crazy. I just had no idea how crazy.


	2. Darla

Getting up for anything has never been fun. School, Vacation, Easter when your five, Christmas when your seven, church, breakfast, Work. Work, work. I now, have a job that I have to get up for at six o'clock in the morning. And honestly, I'm loving it. This morning I jumped out of bed when my alarm clock rang, and practically ran into the shower. I spent extra time picking out my black suit with and emerald green shirt to go underneath. It goes with my eyes and I figured, why not make myself stand out in every way possible. God knows I'll be known for having a whip of a tongue in no time. I'll be the associate that doesn't take any crap, and sometimes this results in disrespect from the other people surrounding me. I decided one thing after I met Harvey. He likes my mouth and what comes out of it, so why should I change for anybody that isn't my boss? He is the one that matters after all. He will most likely regret telling me that he likes my sarcasm and unusual way of phrasing sentences. It might shine around him more then I would like. It is something that I'm working on. I just might have to work a little harder then I am, but don't judge. I might say something about it…or you.

I took a cab and got some Starbucks coffee before I made my way to the office. The building was huge and modern, exactly what I had been expecting. The lobby was crowded and I didn't mind. I got the feeling that I was were I was supposed to be. I might as well have majored in chaos, lawyers have to deal with it more often then not. The busy work life is what I lived for, I didn't know what I would do if I had free time. Actually, I do know what I would do. If I ever have free time (which is very rare) I sit on the couch watching reruns of law and order and eating some kind of chunky chocolate ice cream. I know, fun right? It's very comforting. The elevator was crowded too. The whole way up I was imaging what it would be like somewhere else. If I was working as a nurse, or a school teacher. No where else would I be able to feel the same things I did doing the thing I loved the most. Winning and arguing.

Being a lawyer was made for me. My opinion was the only opinion and I could beat anyone in a fight. Growing up my parents and my friends never fought with me, because they knew I would go over board and find fact or evidence to support my claim. They hated that I was always able to prove myself right, and I considered it a talent. In high school, the debate team adored me. I was their caption for three years. And all the work? It keeps me so busy I never have to worry about sitting around and collecting cats as I get older. Considering I'll never have time for a man. At least that's what I believe. How could I have time for a serious relationship, when I am always going to be at the office until I establish myself as Senior Partner? And god knows how long that's going to take. Men suck, by the way. Having ten cats that all scratch your face up are better then taking a chance on someone who has all the power in the world to screw you up for a very long time and maybe even break your heart. Its not worth it, especially in the occupation I am in.

I listened to the elevators stupid music and held a confident smile on my face. I, Darcy O'Connell, was an associate at Pearson Harden. This was going to be the best first workday of my life. And I planned to soak it all it…slowly. The elevator arrived at the office's floor and I walked into the lobby. The girl at the front desk told me to wait, she seemed very busy with whatever she was doing. She seemed to hate her job with a passion. One word, annoying. Wake up lady, you had your chance to do what you wanted/loved, so perk up peaches. The job isn't going to get any better for you if you make it your own personal hell. Sometimes, I really believe most people in this world have half a brain.

As I was gathering my thoughts on the woman's situation, a younger lady, probably in her twenties, with long brown hair, and a lot of class, came up to greet me. Finally my day had begun.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. I will be giving you a tour of the office and the building. You might want to take notes, because I do not like to repeat myself. Lets get started, shall we?" The brunette, Rachel,, told me all in one breath. I already knew I was going to like her, she got right to the point. No bullshit. That's a good aspect to contain in life.

"I'm ready. My name is Darcy by the way. Darcy O'Connell." I stuck out my hand for hers and she gripped mine firmly. She smiled at me, which lightened up her face a lot. She does have quite a serious look about her. It was a nice change to witness.

"Well Darcy, excuse me. I've been absolutely swamped this morning. And honestly…putting me on tour guide, is quite an annoyance. It's not you, it's the people in charge." She smiled at me warmly and I smiled back. Time to get this show on the road.

"Alright then, let's head out. I should get you back to your work as soon as possible. I totally understand."

"Thank you," She was laughing, "okay, well this floor…" We made it to the office in about an hour, which Rachel thought was good timing. I was okay with it also and she showed me to my working space. It was a small cubicle, but I didn't mind. I knew I had to work my way up, it wouldn't be long until I had my name on a door. Darcy O'Connell, Senior Partner. That was the dream at least. I shook Rachel's hand one more time before we said our goodbyes.

I settled into my cubicle, turning on my computer for the day and filing anything I knew I was going to need. I put all my extra pens, white outs, highlighters, and notebook paper away in the cabinets. I was a person prepared and ready to work from the moment she stepped into the office. And if felt really good.

When I was done, I knew it was time to find Harvey. I was excited, and nervous all at the same time. I couldn't get the idea out of my head that he would regret hiring me. And I knew I couldn't ever let that happen. I was going to work harder then I ever did at Harvard. From now on my life would be my job. I know, aren't I fun?

It isn't hard to find Harvey Specter's office. It huge and Donna sits at a desk right in front of it. I swear his office might as well be heaven. Yes, it is that big. Donna didn't say anything just nodded her head at the door and winked. I smiled at her and took a rather large breath before squaring my shoulders and opening the door. Harvey was sitting with his feet propped on the desk, with coffee in one hand and a letter in the other. He looked up at me as I came in but went right back to reading. I sat in the chair opposite his desk and crossed my legs, waiting for him to finish his business.

I have to admit, I took the time to admire him. He really is a gorgeous man. His bone structure is something any women would kill for and those eyes. Well they could see through anything. The suits he wore always set him off nicely. They made him look, if possible, even more handsome then he was. His hair was styled, the same as it was when I had last seen him. I figured it was what he did everyday. It did him well. I told myself to stop looking at him and find something else to occupy myself with. But then he smiled at something he had read. His smile is possibly the best thing I had ever seen, god himself shines though that smile. It completes him, and I could only hope that he would smile much, much more in the future.

He finally set the letter down, along with his coffee and looked at me. I didn't think I should be the first to say anything, so I waited for him to begin. The only problem was…he just stared. And stared. And looked and looked. What the hell was going through his mind, I had no idea. But he was really starting to piss me off because it felt like I had been sitting there for ten minutes. And absolutely nothing to show for it. My time was precious, just as he thought his was. Cocky jerk has some serious balls if he thinks he can waste my time.

"So did your mother drop you on your head again or what? Did you receive serious brain damage this time? Because I'm not a doctor, and I can't help you. But I am a lawyer who needs something to do. Can you help me or not?" Opps, probably shouldn't have said that. But I probably shouldn't say a lot of things.

All the man did was raise his eyebrows and laugh. He was laughing at me. It seems that he hasn't realized I don't approve of that. So, I raised my eyebrows right back at him, and then tilted my head to the side and gave him the smirk. The one that says, 'I might kill you.' Because you know, I just might do it at this point.

Finally the man says, "Do you think you could look through some of those files," he was pointing to some boxes sitting on the couch. "I need some information on my client. You know past crimes, present crimes, crimes in general. Relationships, you know…the goods. Anything that might cause a problem for me in the process of winning this trial."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yeah, don't miss anything." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up, heading over to the boxes.

"I know there is a lot there, but I knew you could handle it. You know, being blonde and smart and all." He told me, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I don't think he ever stops smirking, and if he isn't doing that, well then he's smiling. I think God put this man on earth to annoy the hell out of me. Thank you God. You couldn't just make him hot with no personality? That would have been a lot more convenient. Now I can't even screw him, there would be way too many conflicts if that ever happened. Which it wont. Not that I don't think about it. Darcy, you can't think about it. But I'm thinking about it now. Shit, crap, damn, he is just so _adorable._ Stop, now. Okay.

"I'm not thinking about it," I mumbled.

He looked confused, "Your not thinking about what?" Did I say that out loud? Well way to go Darce! I couldn't do anything but look at him and pray to God that he didn't inquire about it any further.

"Nothing," I said quickly. Probably to quickly because he raised an eyebrow in the wink of an eye. "How many boxes there are, yeah. That's what I'm not thinking about. How many boxes there are." There goes the other eyebrow.

"Well if your done having an episode of multiple personality disorder, could you please get on that? I have to prepare as soon as your done. So make it fast." Wow. This guy has jokes.

"Alright, me and Darla will jump at it right now." I told him not very nicely.

"Who is Darla and what does she have to do any of this?"

"Oh you know, my alter ego. Now would you mind leaving us alone, were kinda swamped on our first day at the office and our boss is already getting on our nerves." I smirked at him and went to pick up a heavy box. I was going to have to make at least five trips. Harvey was laughing and getting out of his chair.

"Hey, _girls, _you guys don't have to do that. Hold on a second." Harvey cam over and took the heavy box out of my hands, putting it back down on the sofa. He walked to his door and I had to wonder what he was doing. He stuck his head out and said to Donna, "Could you call up some of the make associates and ask them to take these boxes to O'Connell's work space? Thanks Donna."

He started to close the door when Donna said, "done and by the way Harvey, Jessica called and asked how the case was coming. You were out so I decided to tell her that it was going perfectly. Oh and there is more coffee on the way up, I told Mike to pick you up some." She winked. " One more thing, You dropped your pen."

Harvey looked down and so did I. Sure enough there was a little blue pen sitting next to his feet. He leaned down to pick it up and smiled brightly at her.

"Marry me?" Harvey said to her smartly.

"Oh we already are in more ways then I would like to count." She turned back to her computer and the work in front of her. I already had a lot of respect for her. She knew what Harvey was thinking even before he thought of it. It was brilliant. Harvey was smiling as he closed the door and turned back to me.

"There will be people delivering these boxes to you soon. Good luck. Sorry about the rush on your first day, I really am." He looked absolutely sincere and it through me off completely.

"Well, it fine. I actually wanted enough work to keep me on my toes at every moment of the day, and I got it. So thank you." I also said sincerely.

" Well then your welcome Darla." He smirked. I made a face. "Oh did I get your name wrong? Shit, that's not a good impression for your boss to make."

"No, it's right. Did you forget there is more then one of me? I thought we already talked about this, and I thought you were smart for a cocky, insensitive lawyer?" That damn smile was all I got. And even if he couldn't tell, he had me melting inside. Seriously, it should be a crime to be as adorable, cute, and hot as he is. Maybe I should sue him? Ha, right.

"Oh I'm smart. That's why I'm going to carry one of these boxes down to your work area right now so I can get you and your smart mouth out of here. Let's go, grab one." He grabbed a box and so did I. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his description of me. I mean come on, smart mouth?

"Ah, honey? My mouth isn't the only thing that's smart. Wish I could say the same thing about you." I turned my back on him and walked to his door. Donna was there to open the door for us, always prepared that one. I walked out and could hear Harvey behind me. I could see the look on his face without turning around. It was annoyed but a bit impressed. And I couldn't help but like the effect I had one him.

"You know? I would fire you if I didn't like you so much. And I'd be damned if I didn't admit that you have an enormous potential to be a very successful lawyer."

"Wow, thank you Harvey. That's really big of you." I was smiling.

"Never as good as me though." This time he was smiling as I watched him walk by me to set the box on my desk. He turned to look at me, waiting of my response. I was beginning to think he liked fighting with me.

"Never." I laughed without humor and pushed him out of my cubicle. He thought this was funny too. "Could you leave me alone now. Some butt wipe gave me a ton of work on my very first day." My face could have been made of stone as I said this.

"But wipe? Really?" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped and the smile that appeared on my face. I pushed him the rest of the way out of my working space.

"Get to work." He smiled as he turned around and I couldn't help but nod stupidly and watch him walk away. When he was out of my line of vision, I turned to get to work.

I was going to be here a long time before I made a dent in these files. Is signed and pulled out the first one, scanning through it quickly.

Before I knew it, it was one o'clock in the morning and I was still sorting through files. People had talked to me though out the day and all of them seemed nice. Except for a few people. Like Devin. Ass wipe on the spot. I could see it from a mile away. And there was this Jr. Partner that was the biggest douche bag I had ever met. He thought he could make me nervous by firing someone right in front of me. Little did I know that he only worked in the mail room and wasn't an associate like me. I was lucky the Mike Ross had gone through the same thing when he arrived and told me all about Louis and his idea of fun. It's called being a jerk to the associates. It is his favorite game. If he tries anything, I will take him down. That was the conclusion I came to the moment I heard about him from Mike.

I wasn't paying attention to anything in the world at all when I felt something placed next to my arm. I looked over and there was a nice, steaming cup of coffee with packets of sugar, cream, and a spoon sitting next to it. And when I looked up, there was also a nice looking man. Harvey. I had not been expecting anything like this from him. I couldn't help but smile up at him brightly.

"This is for me? Why thank you, god knows that I need this right now." I picked up one cream and one sugar and put it into my drink.

"That's me too," he said softly, watching me stir my coffee.

"What?" I said distracted, still looking at my delicious looking drink.

"Oh, ah.." He coughed, "I put one sugar and one cream in my coffee too."

"Wow, we agree on something. Thank you Harvey, I really appreciate it. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph know how much. You know the way to a girls heart." I couldn't contain that I was in a good mood. He just put me in one.

"Your welcome. It seems like your making great headway. Found anything yet?"

"Oh, yeah." I started scrambling around my files looking for the evidence that might help to win Harvey's trial. "This, this I assumed is quite important." I handed him a file and he opened it, raising his eyebrows. I smiled because I knew that I had done well.

"Perfect. Now I haven an even better idea of what I'm getting myself into. At least I might be able to find something to block anything that might hurt the client because of this. I can't believe he didn't tell me about this. It's kind of important, don't you think?"

The client had been reported five years ago by his girlfriend saying that he had physically abused her to the point of putting her in the hospital. The case never went anywhere and he got off without any consequences. I hated losers, and this guy was a loser. But Harvey was going to win this one. Just as he always has.

"Well what is this law suit about?" I looked up at him with obvious interest.

He signed and I could tell he didn't feel like going into detail now. I gave him my puppy dog eyes and pout and he sighed again. This time in resignation.

"Alright. His business is being sued by a few girls from his company. They are saying that he has come on to them more then one time, threatening to fire them if they didn't do what he wanted sexually. He claims that they are lying about the whole situation, looking for money from him. It would be a lot of money if he was found guilty. He dismissed one girl and they claim it was because of their situation also. The girl refuses to come on for questioning."

"Do you think He is telling the truth. Or the girls?"

"Well because of this, I can see both sides being true. But my instincts say that the girls are lying. The one who was fired wont talk, and that's suspicious. And they don't have anymore proof. Plus I know the guy well. He has a family that he has always seemed to adore completely, including his wife." He seemed neutral talking about the case, in ans almost robotic mode. I noticed bags under his eyes.

I finished the rest of my coffee and stood up.

"I've always believed in my gut. I think you should go with it. But, you know what your doing, don't you? Thanks again for the coffee. I think I'm going to go home now. Do some more work with the comfort of my couch." I smiled at him and noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes. He was tired. Very tired.

"Goodnight O'Connell. Good work today." He was turning around as I realized I wanted to say something more.

" Harvey," he turned back to look at me. "You should go home too. Get some sleep. You can't win a case if you fall asleep during the trial. You'll never get anywhere halfway awake."

"Thank you Doctor. But I think I'll take your prescription. Wait a minute. I'll walk you out." He went to go into his office and I stool there with a stupid, silly smirk on my face. Which I wiped of as soon as I realized I had it on.

When he came back I was ready to go, with my messenger bag slung over my shoulder. He had a side smile on as he walked towards me and put his hand on my back to direct me towards the elevator. It was a comfortable silence as we rode down. I took a quick look at him and caught him looking at me. He looked away quickly and so did I. We did the same thing not long after and then we both started laughing.

"What are you looking at?" He asked me

"Nothing special." I said smartly. That smile that could charm an old spinster with twenty cats appeared on his face. "What are you looking at?" I asked him.

"Someone who I think is going to keep me on my toes." And there went my smile.

"Aw, you like me." I told him, realizing that this was true and wanting to rib it in his face.

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem." We were outside now, but we both hesitated to part our separate ways. He was fun to talk to, and I knew that was going to be a problem for me specifically.

"The best problem you've ever had." I smirked evilly at him and started walking towards my car.

"Maybe."

_**Please please review. So I know if I should continue with this story. If any of you like it at all or have any suggestions then I would love to hear them. Hit me up people, reviews make all the minutes up of my day. And I love to respond, so if you have any questions, I can answer them **__**J**_


	3. Not thinking about it

Looking in the mirror has never been something I thought hard about. I guess it could be a time for people to reflect on themselves, both physically and emotionally. When I look in the mirror, I see a person who likes herself…at least mostly. I'm not one of those people in the movies who stare at themselves in the mirror for minutes at a time. I like my long, think, curly blond hair that is hard to tame a lot of the time. My eyes so green that they could be emeralds and my bone structure almost as perfect as Harvey's. I have a light dash of freckles across my nose and under my eyes, I think they give me and element of 'cuteness.' I'm slender and about 5'6. Overall, I look at myself as an all American, perfectly average girl. I know the right ways to put make up on. So I can make myself striking if necessary.

Boys are not hard to come by. I've never thought I couldn't get a man if I wanted him. I was charming, pretty, and sexy enough if I tried. But looking in the mirror today, I took some extra time reflecting on how I felt about my 'man' situation. And I wasn't sure if I liked it exactly. Sure, being single had its benefits, and so did one night stands. But the last time I had a lasting relationship was my freshman year at Harvard. I had some pretty high standards when it came to men. I was looking for certain qualities. For example: humor, politeness, someone who holds a stable job, a unique personality, and a hardness that doesn't make him seem like a…well softy. Oh and good looks would always be a plus. Someone I could relate too, and someone who would listen to me when I talked. The one thing I always thought was fantastic when it happened in movies was when the men would talk about the little things they liked about their girl. I want my guy to like the little things about me. And maybe he would have deep brown eyes that make you melt. And a smile that just oozes sunshine…shit. I'm not thinking about it. I'm not thinking about him that way. Ever.

"I'm not thinking about it." I said to myself. I was not going to let myself slip into daydream mode. And if I ever did slip into that mode, I would certainly not be dreaming about Harvey Specter. Nope, nada, no. I would, instead, be daydreaming about Brad Pitt, or maybe Johnny Depp. They were acceptable. Even Hannibal Lector would be better in this case.

I grabbed two cups of coffee on my way to work today, hoping that Harvey hadn't grabbed a cup. If he had then I would give it to Mike, Rachel, or even Donna. I just wanted him to know that I was there to work for him, and I didn't expect him to be giving me coffee every night. The elevator was crowded, just like any morning. I walked down the hallway realizing I was being stared at. A few of the male associates were openly staring at my butt, or just me in general. And I did not like that, especially because this was my work place. And I didn't need to put up with little mama's boys who wanted to "get some," because the weren't getting anything from me. I stared one of them down and he looked away fast, but there was another guy who wouldn't take the hint.

"Are you looking at something?" I asked him, not so nicely. He raised his eyebrows and purposefully looked down at my ass. This was not going to end well if he didn't walk away.

"Could you stop being an asshole and let me get on with my day?" I once more said to him, keeping my voice strong. This didn't seem to effect him very much.

"Why should I stop looking at you when I enjoy it so much? Huh little lady?" The devils spawn asked me. I was going to commit my first crime. Murder. Go big or go home, that's always been my motto. I took a step towards him.

"Now listen here buddy-" I was cut off before I could say anything.

And there was Harvey, sticking his nose into my business. He walked right on over to the devils spawn and closed a fist around his shirt. He pulled Mr. Spawn right up to eye level so his feet where off the ground. He looked murderous. I had to admit, It was interesting to watch and I couldn't help but wonder how this situation had made him so mad.

"You are not to verbally assault Ms. O'Connell again. If you didn't know, it is against almost nine healthy work codes and exactly eleven of my own personal rules. Which all go along the lines of idiots who think the can harass my personal associates. If I do catch you harassing her again, you will be lucky to even make partner. Am I understood?" Harvey was fuming and I couldn't help but admire this violent side of him. And I was the one to bring it out of him. Interesting. I have to admit, this protective side of Harvey is actually very attractive. But, shit. It annoys the hell out of me at the same time. I could take care of myself Mr. Boss man.

The devils spawn was nodding his head 'yes' at a pace that looked like he could give himself whiplash. Harvey put him down without breaking eye contact. As soon as he turned his back on the devil spawn, spawny was practically running away. I let out a little giggle, not able to help myself. Harvey walked toward me with his usual relaxed face and attitude. One word, bipolar. He took one cup of coffee out of my hand and sipped it. "Thanks," he mumbled at me as he started walking towards his office. "Walk with me." So demanding. I rolled my eyes at his back and caught step with him.

"You didn't need to step in like that. I can take care of myself perfectly well." I told him matter a factly. He just looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Whatever. If Jack-" So his name was Jack! " Or any other idiot gives you a hard time like that again, just let me know. I'll take care of it." Did he not just listen to what I told him?

"Um Harvey, did you not just hear me say that I can take care of myself?" I said as politely as possible.

"Oh, I heard you. I just think you should let me handle it. I don't want that Carebear molesting you anymore. You work for me and that has it's props. You shouldn't be harassed. Don't fight with me on this." We were almost to his office now and I couldn't stop rolling my eyes. The nerve of this man.

"_Don't fight with me on this,_" I quoted him. He just looked at me.

"Stop acting like an infant." He walked into his office and sat at his desk. I thought that he wanted me to follow, so I did. I sat on his couch and propped my legs up on the table in front of me. I stared at him and waited for him to start ordering me around.

"I have some rules for you." What. The. Hell. " One, I don't want to stay past one o'clock in the morning for work. Two, you need to eat lunch everyday. I don't want you fainting from over exhaustion and malnutrition. I do not need a law suit. Three, report to me if anyone, and I mean anyone, is harassing you in any form. Four, check in with me before you leave the office…ever. Five, drink lots of water, you look pale." I repeat. What. The. Hell.

"Harvey, these rules don't even apply under my contract. The one about checking in with you is fine, but the others are my own personal business. Don't you think I'm entitled to decided when I eat, drink, sleep, and who I'm able to fight with? Huh? Don't act like my mother Specter, it's unbecoming in a man." I kept my voice clear and strong, trying the send the message that I was not wavering on this.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say. Just remember the rules." Oh my god. He is possibly the most annoying person I have ever met.

"No problem, Hitler. I have to get back to my work now. If your done with reciting the Specter Five Commandments." I started to walk out of the office, planning on leaving with the last word. That would be a nice change for once.

No such luck. "What do you want for lunch? I'm ordering food up now." I turned to look at him with my eyebrows raised.

"You don't have to order me food Harvey, I can do that myself. Thanks anyways." I began by journey back towards the door.

"I know I don't have to, but I am. Now, what in the hell do you want? I'm not a mind reader." His face was annoyed and he was my boss. I had no choice but to give in and stop fighting with him on everything.

"I'll have a Caesar Salad. Ranch Dressing. Oh, and a diet coke. Thank you, let me go get some money."

"So…one salad, dressing, coke and a water." He was writing my order down on a sheet of paper as he said this. I sighed heavily. If he was getting me lunch, he was getting it right. God, didn't I say that I need a man who listens? Well this one is out .

"_Caesar _salad, _Ranch_ dressing_, Diet_ Coke, and I never asked for a water." Harvey looked up at me annoyed.

"I know. Why the repeat. It isn't like I didn't hear you the first time." He thought about this for a second and then went on, "and the water because I said you need to drink more. Remember? It seems like you're the one who has a hard time listening."

I was completely perplexed. I guess he was listening to me. I shook my head and went to push the door open. I needed to get some money to pay Harvey with.

"Don't get the damn money. It's on me." He wasn't even looking at me as he said this. I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy.

"Harvey, I can-"

"End of discussion." He said with authority. I sighed and left the room, walking down to my work station.

Harvey Specter was really something. He seemed to be everything I needed in a man, but he made me rethink my idea of the perfect guy. Almost everything about him irked me. The way he thought he had complete control over my littlest, everyday actions. The way he listens to what I have to say before telling me no. The way he interferes with my fights with the other associates. The way he takes coffee out of my hand without asking if it is for him. The way he banters back and forth with me. No one ever sticks with that for very long. But most of all, I hate that he makes me want to smile. I hate that my heart melts when he smiles. I hate that I day dream about him. I hate that he is so much like me. I hate it, and I'm not going to think about it.

"I'm not thinking about it." I mumbled to myself for the second time today.

"Your not thinking about what? Why are you always saying that?" Harvey was behind me.

"NOTHING! God, do you always have to sneak up on me?" Alright, that outburst was uncalled for. But he scared me. Now I had people looking at me from all across the room.

Harvey set my salad with the dressing and diet coke on my counter. Then he handed me the water directly. I took it with a frustrated look on my face.

"Stop being such a baby. Drink it." His eyebrows were raised and he nodded his head at the water bottle. I rolled my eyes and took a large drink before he seemed satisfied.

I put the cap back on the water and pulled some money out of my messenger bag. When I went to hand it to Harvey, he shook his head. He wasn't going to take it.

"Take the money." I said meanly. "Take it." He pushed my hand away and took a step back.

"No. Now eat your food and get back to work. I have a trial to win, remember?" He walked away without taking the money. I put it in my bra, in case I decided to plant it somewhere on is desk later. Then I opened my salad, which was a Caesar and my dressing, which was ranch. He was listening. And I almost felt bad for accusing him of not. Almost. It was good, really good. And I couldn't help but wonder where he had ordered it from. Probably some fancy restaurant that charged twenty dollars for it. I rolled my eyes at the thought and finished in bliss. I had to find out where this salad was from, I didn't care if I had to spend my whole months rent on another one. It was that good.

I had to talk to Donna about stashing some money on Harvey's desk. I couldn't just let him think that it was alright to buy me things. Even if it was just food, it wasn't a habit I was going to let him get into. Those kinds of things always turn into something more. It was better just to cut all lose ties. There would be no more buying me lunch or bringing me coffee in the night. I know they really were little things, but I'm telling you. It's the little things that make up the big ones. I walked down the hallway to Mikes desk. I had a few questions to ask him.

"Hey Mike, could I talk to you for a second?" Mike looked up from his computer screen and smiled at me. Now, Mike is in my league. He is someone I should be looking to date. He isn't a prince like Harvey, but rather a pauper like me. Okay, I was being weird. Wake up Darce.

"What can I help you with Darce?" Mike said to me. He was really nice, he really was. I wish I looked at him like I look at Harvey. But I'm not thinking about that. Ever.

"I'm not thinking about it." I mumbled to myself very quietly.

"What did you say?" Shit.

"Nothing," I said way to quickly. I have got to stop saying that out loud. I'll have to store that in my inner post it notes. I turned my attention back to Mike.

"When you first started working here, did Harvey buy you lunch a lot? Did he ever bring you coffee if you were working late. Did he establish…ah…weird rules?" Mike was looking at me like I was from planet Mars. I felt like I was.

"Well, Harvey has never bought me coffee. Or even poured me a cup from the staff room. Lunch? We have had some together, but I always pay my part. Rules? I have been told to always be here when I'm needed. Which isn't specific and hard to judge."

"That's it? Man. Has he ever made any friendly gestures toward you?"

"Nothing little like coffee or lunch. But he did pay in full for the rookie dinner I had to throw for my fellow associates. That was a lot of money. I almost had a heart attack looking at the bill. And he has stood up for me when it comes to Luis. That could be considered a friendly gesture."

"True." But that wasn't what I was talking about. Or looking for. Harvey was treating me differently, and the evidence was right in front of me. I wish I could sue him for this kind of crime. Okay, well technically it isn't a crime, but I considered it one in my head.

"Why, you don't think anything is going on. Do you?" He was looking at me with concern and frustration. Maybe even a little bit of panic.

"What do you mean?" I was confused now.

"You know, between me and Harvey. You don't think anything's going on? Please god, don't listen to those other guys. They are lying!"

What was he talking about. Him and Harvey? He worked for Harvey….oh my god. This was good. This was hilarious. The other moron associates were saying that Mike was gay for Harvey! HAHAHA! Of course I wasn't thinking that. Gosh, Mike must be traumatized. Poor guy.

"No, no, no! I swear to you that never crossed my mind. I was really just wondering about Harvey, nothing more. Honestly, you and Harvey like girls way to much for me to think you were gay. You too are pretty open about that. You and Rachel, huh?" He smiled as relief took over his features.

I left Mike feeling better about his situation. Wow, people can be really mean when they are jealous. I've already been called the golden girl, but it hasn't progressed to anything more. That was just dirty. I had hoped Mike could give me some idea of my situation with Harvey and he did. I now had some idea that he was treating us differently. But his motive? I still had no idea.

I hoped Donna could help me out even more. She has worked with Harvey longer then anyone else, and I had the feeling that she also knew him better then anyone else. She read his mind before he had to ask for anything. She was the person I needed to talk to. Donna was at her desk and I could see Harvey sitting at his desk working on something. I smiled at his sitting form. Stop Darcy O'Connell. You are trying to get yourself out of a possible uncomfortable situation. Donna was typing away at her computer as she always was. Sometimes I saw her talking on the phone and sometimes she was painting her nails. The women was fantastic and I had already developed a lot of respect for her.

"Hey Donna!" I smiled at her brightly. She smiled back just as warmly. I noticed Harvey look up at us from his papers. Then I made myself give my full attention to Donna.

"You can go in to see Harvey honey of you have to. What ever he is working on isn't so horribly busy that he can't talk to you." She said warmly.

"I don't need to see Harvey. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions? It wont take long. I promise." I stared at her hopefully. She raised her eyebrows, surprised at what had just come out of my mouth.

"Of course darling. What do you need?" She folded her hands together and seemed to be preparing herself for what ever I asked. She sat and waited for me to continue. The silliness of the situation made me want to laugh.

"Does Harvey usually make a habit of buying his new associates lunch? Does he usually take hold of their personal lives? Does he usually bring them coffee when they stay late at the office?" I asked her desperately, not knowing which answer I would prefer. Yes, or no. I had no idea what I wanted from her.

Her eyes held concern for me. "Oh sweetie pie. Harvey is only being a gentlemen. I can tell you that because he has done all those things for me and more. And he has never tried anything beyond gestures. He hasn't done those things for the male associates, but I think he was raised to pay the bill for a lady. And to make sure she is getting enough sleep and not killing herself on his behalf. You can believe me when I say he is doing this because he feels it is the right thing to do and because it was drilled into his head as a child. Harvey is nothing but polite when it comes to ladies, and he would never take lunch beyond dinner. You are looking far too much into this. Take my word for it." Her smile was large and I felt relief slip into my mind. I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Thank you Donna.

"Thank you so much Donna. I really needed to hear that. You have no idea how much."

"Oh don't worry about it. You know how many other girls have asked me the same questions you just asked me? Except they wanted to know for a different reason…if you know what I mean." She winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh yeah, they wanted to get into his pants." She laughed out right at this and I realized that I liked talking to Donna. She was fun.

"You have to admit. Girl to girl. Co-worker to co-worker. Friend to friend. That man in there is delicious. There is no denying it, and that smile…"

"Oh, tell me about it. Sometimes I can't even concentrate when he is talking to me. All I do is stand there and say, 'uh huh, yeah, sure.'" We were cracking ourselves up now. I could see Harvey looking at us with an expression of confusion. Donna saw that he was looking too and winked at him. She gave me the courage to do the same, so when I winked at him, he looked even more confused. And slightly frustrated. It made us laugh even harder. We had become so slap happy that pretty soon I was holding my stomach and waving my hand in the air in surrender. I couldn't do it anymore.

Donna must have felt the same way because she started nodding her head in agreement. I waved my hand to her and gave into one more look at Harvey before walking back to my desk. I had some work to catch up on before I felt comfortable leaving for the night. Oh, and I had to be out no later then one. Those freaking rules were going to bug the shit out me. Excuse my language.

The work lode wasn't as bad as I had remembered. Pretty soon it was almost one and I was packing up to leave. I hadn't seen Harvey leave yet, so I had to tell him I was leaving. On my way to his office I grabbed a water bottle out of the vending machine so he could see that I was at least trying. It was good and cold so I had no problem drinking it. Harvey was sitting at his desk still working. It didn't come as a surprise to me. Donna was long gone and it seemed that we were the only two left in the office again. Anything could happen when you were alone with someone.

"I'm not thinking about it." I mumbled to myself before I opened the door to Harvey's office. He looked up at me when I came in and nodded to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down and made myself comfortable. I would have to get used to waiting for Harvey to be ready for me. Finally he looked back up at me and gave me a small smile.

"How was everything involving work today?" He inquired without much interest in his voice.

"Everything was good. I didn't find anything in particular that would be much interest to your case. I will keep looking though. I should have everything done mid afternoon tomorrow."

"Good, good. Did you have fun with Donna this evening?" He smiled as he said it. I laughed a little and nodded my head.

"I like Donna. She is a good and funny person."

"Your right. She is, unlike some other people I know." He was smirking. So he wanted to fight, did he? Well he knew he could get one from me.

"I know. I have this boss you see-"

"I know how you feel. I have this employee-"

"Oh, I know which one our talking about. I happen to love her."

"Well you are one of the few people who do. Maybe the only person who does."

"I don't think so. Maybe you should go home Specter. Your mind is clouding up again. Your making stories up about people you love."

"Ah, but you see. That's impossible. I don't love anyone but myself."

"Oh right, I forgot that you were a self centered, cocky ass lawyer." I smiled.

"And I forgot that you were an obsessed, work-aholic with no friends."

I threw my right hand towards my heart. "Ouch, how you hurt me Harvey."

"The feeling is mutual. Drink some of that water." I looked down at my bottle and then gave him the finger.

"You drink the water." Then I threw the bottle at him. I shouldn't have done that.

" You shouldn't have done that." He came at me. I was expecting him to throw the bottle back at me, or maybe give me the finger. But I was not expecting him to get out of his chair and come running at me. I screamed as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was laughing so hard I could barely say anything.

"Put me down you jack butt!" He laughed at that and started spinning around in a circle. I smacked him on his back a few times.

"Wow, that hurt." He didn't sound like he meant it. He kept spinning and holding me in that horrible position. I could feel all the blood rushing to my head. Finally he threw me back down onto the couch. While I was catching my breath he went back over to his desk, picked up the water bottle and brought it over to me. I laughed and took it from him, taking big gulps from the bottle.

"So am I going to have to pick you up like that all the time? Just to get you to drink more water." I gave him my ' I might kill you' look and he patted me on the back.

"I will see you in the morning Harvey. Try not to drop dead from deprivation of not seeing my beautiful face."

"Likewise O'Connell." We were both smiling at each other like stupid idiots. I knew I had to get out of there. I put my hand on his shoulder and stood up. Looking down at him, he looked even more handsome.

"Till the morning then." I took one more look at him and made my way towards the door. I was in trouble. God dammed, how was I going to sleep tonight?

"Oh spare me, how I'll miss you." He joked. I decided it was best to just laugh and keep going. I didn't say anything again until I got outside. Where no one, especially Harvey could hear.

"I'm not thinking about it."

_**Alright. Let me start my saying that I am REALLY sorry for any past mistakes and any mistakes in this chapter. I tried really hard to find any, but it was really late posting this. You know how it is. I love this chapter and I think Harvey and Darcy ( nice ring to it) are going to start getting closer. I love writing for this show, and once again any suggestions are welcomed. Ohhhh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I need me some reviews. In order for me to continue this story, I want the people who are adding me to their favorites and alerts to also review. Because no matter how much I love that they are doing that, I still need some feedback to continue. So if you want to see more, you know what you have to do.**_

_**Second order of business : I would love to have a beta. It has just been really hard to find one for Suits, it being a new show and all. So if you know someone, could you please recommend them to me? Or if you are one, I would love to take you on as my partner in crime. God knows I need a beta for this story. Because by the time I'm done writing a chapter, I just want to be done with it. So please let me know, I would be so grateful to you.**_

_**Lastly, thanks so much for reading. I love knowing people are enjoying what I'm doing. So the people who are reviewing, this chapter goes out to you! More to come!**_

_**- Kait 3**_


	4. Secrets Dont Mix Well With Harvey

The last few weeks at Pearson Harden had been exactly what I wanted. My boss liked me, for the most part. I liked my boss, for the most part. And the work was amazing. I was right were I wanted to be, and I knew that if I continued as I was, I would be Partner in no time. I was at a happy point in my life, and nothing could bring me down. At least, that was before I opened my apartment door.

The door was already partly open and I pushed it, a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had only gotten this apartment after I graduated from Harvard. It was the perfect spot for me to get to and from work consisting of any firm in the city. I was amazed when I found it. But now, I wasn't as happy about its state. My cute, adorable, classy, apartment was a wreck. And I knew I had been robbed. Well actually, I didn't know if they had taken anything yet, but someone had been in here looking. Touching my stuff. This was supposed to be my safe area, it was my home. Now I felt absolutely violated and unsafe. It was almost as if it wasn't my home anymore. I didn't think I would be able to stay there tonight, or any other.

I ran to the spot I kept a hidden stash of money and found the cabinet open. I had the money in a tin on the top shelf pushed to the very back. I grabbed a chair frantically and pulled it up next to the counter. I was shaking as I got onto the chair and looked to the back of the cabinet. The tin can was open and lying on it's side. And the money…was gone. I felt tears of frustration and panic come to my eyes. I wiped them away and got down from the chair, throwing it on its side in my frenzy. I was so angry that someone could do this to me. I didn't think that this could ever happen to me. I was in a good neighborhood, in a apartment building with respectable people, overlooking the park. I had never even thought that I might be ransacked and robbed. I was full blown crying now, holding my hands to my eyes. This was going to ruin everything. I had to find another apartment and get my life back in order. I knew I couldn't let this effect my work, but I had no idea how I was going to act like everything was fine. I had so many things I needed to do. I had to pack, look through ads, find the time to go apartment hunting, and move in. I couldn't slack off at work or take any days off because I needed to make as much money as possible. I had a lot of money there. I did have a bank account, but I would put some money there every once in a while in case I ever needed it. It had accumulated to a large amount. I went to make sure nothing else had been taken. My room looked the same as the living room, and I ran to my dresser. All my jewelry had been taken. All I had left were the pearl earrings in my ears. This almost pushed me over the edge. I started hyperventilating, breathing in and out way to fast.

It was time to act and do something. I grabbed some card board boxes from the hallway closet and threw them onto the floor. I bent down opened them and started putting all the books that had been thrown all over the floor in them. Then I moved onto my clothes, anything that wasn't suits, or work clothes were put away. Except for a few pairs of jeans and t shirts. And pair of pajama pants. I got so into packing everything that I forgot what had happened. I ended up working all night. Non stop, I didn't sleep, I didn't eat. All I did was pack and drink coffee. By the morning, I was fully packed except for the clothes I had left out and some bathroom necessities and anything else I might need in the near future. I had one box for the stuff I left out when I was finally moving everything out of here.

The morning came too fast. Work was in two hours and I knew that meant I was going to have to face the office…and Harvey. The thought was not a good one. I got up off of the cold floor and went into the bathroom. The shower was scolding hot and relaxing. The suit I had placed on my bed was my best. I had no idea how I was going to pull of a cool, calm, and collected façade. The only thing I could do was try. And that started with my best suit. Damn Harvey and Mike for picking up on little discrepancies with everyone and everything. I took extra care applying my makeup and doing my hair. Everything had to be perfect if I was going to fool anybody. I looked flawless, but didn't feel it.

I took a taxi to work that morning, as usual. When I pulled up at the impressive building that was my workspace, I almost cried. But I held it together and made sure to ask for my coffee extra strong. I took a large gulp and breathed in the smell, trying to calm myself. Cofffff….eeeee. It never failed to wake me up or settle me down. The next step was to actually walk into the building and ride the elevator up to the office.

I was going to die.

I had no idea how I was going to pull off my usual self. Thinking about having to go back to that apartment after work was making me sick to my stomach. I couldn't even handle the idea of sleeping there let alone living there. The elevator wasn't crowded and I felt like I could breathe. This was a good thing considering I could start hyperventilating at any moment. For once the ride up to the office didn't feel like it was taking forever. The time flew by and soon I found, to my horror, myself stepping out onto the floor of Pearson Hardman. And I wasn't feeling any better. Actually, I felt like I was about to burst and the feeling continued to get worse and worse.

I walked down to my cubicle, deciding not to see Harvey right away that morning. I was prepared for him to be upset I didn't check in with him right away, but I also expected him to call me if he needed me desperately. I unloaded my things and sat down at my computer with a sign. Looking around the office, it seemed like another normal day for the rest of my associates. Good for them. They weren't going to have to go home to rape land. Well, that's what I was going to call my apartment now. Because really, if you think about it, my apartment was raped. I might not have been, but my living space had been. And now I couldn't go back to my apartment without the thought of someone touching my crap. The closest thing to me. Ewwwww. I signed again, louder this time, and there were a few people who looked at me. I tried to put on a happy face, but I probably just looked pained. Lawyers are usually good at telling when people were lying.

My phone rang.

Shit.

Here goes the day from hell. It has officially begun. I looked at the caller ID and I was right about who it was. Harvey freaking Specter. I answered the phone, preparing myself for whatever would come out of his mouth.

"What the hell O'Connell? I just happened to catch a glimpse of you sitting at your desk. Why didn't you check in with me right away?" he demanded, not so nicely.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Why were you by the associates cubicles? Stalking me?" I tried to sound witty as possible. I knew my answer for him was up to my usual standards, but my tone was a little shaky. I didn't think he noticed though. If I could keep this up all day, I might be in the clear.

"You wish." I do. "And I don't have to explain myself to you. Get your tiny ass into my office now." Tiny? Was he trying to make me feel worse. Oh wait, he doesn't know that my life is ruined at the moment.

"My butt is a good size. For the record. And I'm on my way now." I was about to hang up the phone when Harvey started talking again. Always has to have the last word. I rolled my eyes.

"O'Connell stop-" I cut him off.

"You don't always have to have the last word." And I hung up the phone. Saying that to him made me feel a lot better. If only I could be a smart ass to him the whole day, I might just be back to normal.

I stood up from my desk and made my way to Harvey's office. I knew he was going to know something was up. He wasn't made of Legos and he was good at reading people. Plus, there was no way I could be up to my normal, amazing standards.

I could see him sitting at his desk and I smiled to myself. Even if I was feeling crappy as I was, he was just so adorable with that frustrated look on his face. Donna was also sitting at her desk and nodded at me as I walked by. I gave her a small nod and smirk back, trying to be polite. But she looked taken aback, and I automatically felt bad.

"How are you Donna?" I said to her, keeping a smile on my face.

She had a look of confusion and concern on her face. "I'm good. How about you honey?" She was so nice and I wanted to tell her everything. But I knew she would tell Harvey.

So, instead I took a deep breathe and said, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She didn't seem convinced. What I didn't get, was that I had barley said anything to her and she already knew something was wrong. Was I that easy to read?

"You don't look so good. Did you get enough sleep last night? Did you eat anything this morning?"

I tried to give her something of a convincing smile. "No and yes. It's nothing, I'm just having a bit of an off day."

"Don't let Harvey bully you. He can do that sometimes. You want me to tell him to take it easy on you today?" She raised her eyebrows, ready to go and tell him right now.

"Oh god no. Don't worry about me. I can tell him to relax if I have to. But he is getting antsy. I can see him practically peeing his pants right now. I better go in there."

She let out a giggle and nodded her head. I opened Harvey's door and he looked up with an annoyed look on his face. Today he was wearing a navy blue suit with a similar colored tie and he managed to still look handsome. I didn't feel like bantering with him today or even fighting with him. I just took a deep breathe and waited for him to start talking.

"Want to tell me what is going on with you today? First you don't check in with me. Then you talk back to me on the phone. Oh and you hung up on me during the same said phone call." His eye brows were raised, waiting for my answer. I didn't really know what to say to him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Specter. It won't happen again." I said this with the most neutral face possible. Then I realized I called him by his last name. That wasn't being myself. I was failing. Even though I was proud of myself for not showing any emotion. This only, if possible, made him raise his eyebrows even higher.

"So it's Specter again." I might have heard some hurt in his voice, but it was gone so soon that I couldn't have been sure. "I need you to always check in with me. Here are the files I promised you would need to take care of today."

"Of course." I answered immediately, while pushing some hair back behind my ears. I walked straight over to his desk, refusing to make eye contact with him. I was sure he could read my face like a book and I felt a little uncomfortable.

I went to pick up the files, soon feeling the weight of the heavy paper in my hand. Before I could lift my hand fully off the desk, it was captured by someone else's. Harvey had taken hold of my wrist and was looking up at me with something that might have been concern. I just stared down at his searching eyes, surprised that he had done this. The feeling of his hand around my wrist was warm and I liked it. A lot. It was something I could get used to and I had a feeling it was something I could only get used to with him. That was something to be scared of.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, concern now very evident in his voice.

"Fine." I nodded at him, but he didn't let go of my wrist. He was still looking up at me with those infuriating eyebrows. I sighed and could tell he was waiting for me to say more. "I'm just tired Harvey." This didn't seem to convince him either, but he let go of my wrist. I looked at him gratefully and turned to walk to the door, planning on making my exit…. a quick one.

"Perk up sally boo hoo. You get to see my face today." He gave me one of his dazzling smiles and I had to smile back at him. Harvey really did make me smile. But that wasn't something I let myself think about. Not thinking about it. I had other things to occupy my mind. Like the fact that my apartment had been raped.

I let myself give him a slight, half smile and turned to leave. I could tell Harvey knew something was up. He knew me really well already, and it had only been about a month of me working a Pearson Hardman. I felt bad leaving him hanging, letting him make his own assumptions. How could I know what he really thought about the situation? For all I know he could have been thinking he upset me somehow. Which wasn't the case, obviously. I turned back to look at him quickly. His eyebrows were puckered, a wondering look on his face, still staring me. I knew I had to say something.

"Harvey?" I asked him. My face as friendly as possible. He seemed to snap out of something that seemed like a trance.

"Hmmm, yes?" He looked back up at my eyes, waiting expectantly. His eyes were still narrowed, analyzing everything I said and did. I took a large mental breathe and prepared myself for a normal, everyday conversation.

"My face is prettier." I added a smirk to the comment and saw a smile spread on his face. It made me happy to see that he wasn't worrying. God forbid he looked into my life because he knew something was up. I wouldn't ever put something like that past Harvey.

"Might have to agree with that one." He had the same cocky voice he always did, but this time it seemed to hold a tad bit of affection at its core. I was taken aback and raised my eyebrows involuntarily.

"Wow, that was a big step for you Harvey. I'm proud." I smiled at him warmly, enjoying our banter through my headache.

"It's part of my twelve step program…but-wait. Can't a guy just give his associate a compliment without her thinking there is a catch behind it?" He was really enjoying himself now.

"No. But nice try. I always knew you liked me." I was teasing him now.

"Nope. I don't. Try not to fool yourself." I laughed at this and felt my headache leaving slightly. I couldn't help but be happy around him.

"But really Darce. You know that I like you. And if you ever need to talk about something, or need help with anything, I hope you know that you can come to me." He knows. I almost peed my pants, while at the same time, I was really touched. I hadn't been expecting Harvey to offer to help with my problems, especially when he was constantly swamped with other peoples.

I didn't know what to say, so on an impulse I did something a little risky. I walked over to Harvey's desk and looked him right in the eyes. Then I laid one of my hands on the one he had on his desk and leaned down. I kissed him on the cheek. Just a small, quick peck, but it was still a kiss. I regretted it almost as fast as a decided to do it.

"Thank you Harvey. But you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl." I tried to give him a reassuring smile and patted his hand. I turned with a last look at him. His face told me nothing. He could have been made of stone, which told me that I took him off guard. I hoped that I hadn't overstepped my boundaries by too much. I walked straight to the door without looking back and closed the door quickly, but quietly. Donna had been sitting at her desk the whole time, and I also guessed watching the whole time. Which meant she saw the kiss. You know, it was so small, it shouldn't even be considered a kiss. It was just a nice gesture, that was all. I smiled at Donna, hoping she wouldn't comment.

She didn't. What she did do was raise her eyebrows to the sky. I only shook my head and walked away from the desk pretty fast for my high heels. The loneliness of my own desk was awaiting me. All the other associates were already hard at work. I sat down at my desk and got to work on the files Harvey had given me to take care of. Later in the day, I took some time to look for apartments online. There were some good ones. But a lot were too expensive and some where plain out of my way. There weren't going to be any apartments that would be better then the one I had been living in. Mine was already perfect for me. I felt like crying. I really didn't even know what to do with myself. I had no time, no place to sleep, no boyfriend, and a hell of a lot of work to do. I felt like my head was going to explode from the pressure. When was the time going to come when I wouldn't have to worry about anything? Alright, never. But finding an apartment at this stage and time in my life was really putting a damper on my perspective. Plus, my apartment had been raped. That was the whole reason I needed a new apartment.

Mike came to say high while I was looking for an apartment. I hadn't been expecting anyone to be behind me, so Mike ended up seeing what I was doing. This was not apart of the plan. When I noticed him standing there, I closed out of the internet tab quickly. I couldn't be anymore obvious.

"Mike, how are you?" I smiled at him and turned to get a look at his facial expression. Not what I was hoping for.

He was still looking at the computer screen. He definitely looked confused and I could tell he was going to ask something about it.

"Are you thinking of moving? What was that? An apartment?" So many questions at once. Doesn't he know I have a headache?

"Don't worry about it Mike. It's nothing." I said quickly. He just nodded his head and we talked for a while about nothing. We took our lunch break together and it was nice. I was glad to have somebody to talk to about anything but my life. Mike had just the right amount of problems and jokes to keep me entertained. He didn't ask about the apartments again and this managed to make me fee a little better. I really didn't want anyone to find out about my little problem. Most people probably wouldn't even move if their home had been broken and entered. I was too sheltered for my own good. I needed a new place or I wasn't going to feel safe there ever again. I realized that I liked Mike a lot more then I thought I did. He really was a nice person, and I could see a bit of Harvey in him. No wonder Harvey had picked Mike to be his associate. I could see the similarities. But I could also see the differences. They were a good pair, and I hoped I could be just as good as Mike one day. I hoped I could be just as good as Harvey one day. I hoped I could have the relationship Mike has with Harvey one day. I hoped I could have any relationship with Harvey one day. Outside of the workplace.

Later that night I was finally done for the day. No one had said anything to me. It seemed that I was in the clear. Harvey never brought up my funk again, either did Donna. And Mike never even mentioned the apartment hunting again. So I was feeling pretty good, even thought I was going back to hell. I wasn't going to get any sleep at my apartment tonight, and I was seriously considering staying at a hotel. But before I could figure out anything, I still had to check out with Harvey.

I walked to his office slowly, taking my time. He was sitting at his desk at usual, doing some paperwork. It didn't look important. I walked into his office without knocking and he looked up. Before he said anything, he finished up the paper he was working on. I didn't say anything, I knew better then that. He would get to me when he was done. And he would never make me wait more then three minutes.

"Did you finish the McNulty case papers?" He asked me. I started shaking my head before he had finished his sentence.

"All finished. Is there anything else you need?" I was ready to book a hotel. I had made my mind up in the time he had been finishing his paper work. I was so exhausted that I couldn't afford to not sleep another night. Especially when I had to be at work again early tomorrow morning.

"No, everything else is set. Thank you." He went back to his paper work and I turned to leave without saying anything more. I was almost completely out of his office when he decided to say something else. As soon as he took a breathe, I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"I was informed earlier today that you had been looking for apartments. Are you thinking or moving or relocating to a different office." He asked me formally. He was holding some emotion he felt back, I just couldn't tell which.

"No. I'm fine in this city, at this law firm. Actually, I love it here. I wouldn't dream of transferring." I smiled to reassure him, but he didn't look so convinced. Here we go again.

"Then why were you looking for an apartment?" His eyebrows were raised expectantly. I gulped.

"I just need a new one. I have some slight problems with the one I am in now. That's all." I nodded at my statement to make sure he understood what I was saying. But I could tell this wasn't over.

"What kind of problems?"

"Harvey! Does this really matter? I can figure this out by myself. Why do you need to know everything about it anyways?"

"You know Darcy, if you would have just told me the problem this would have been over. A normal person would have said it. For example: my plumbing is bogus. I have bug problems. Stuff like that isn't hard to explain to people you see everyday of your life. But since you decided to defend yourself so quickly and so strongly, you activated the lawyer in me. And now I can see your lies perfectly. So you might as well tell me the truth." He looked slightly angry and slightly concerned. I took a deep breathe, sighing obnoxiously through my nose.

"Harvey you can't-" He cut me off.

"Tell me" He was holding his ground and I was absolutely fed up. It all just spilled out then. I couldn't help it.

"You want to know what's going on in my life Harvey? This. This is what's going on. Some idiot broke into my apartment the other night and stole money and jewelry from me. I feel violated and very much unsafe. I have no where else to go tonight expect a hotel because I'm a paranoid freak who can no longer sleep in her apartment. And there is no way I'm going to get over it any time soon. So now I have to stay at a hotel for as long as it takes for me to move into a new apartment. Which, by the way, I probably cant afford. Oh, and did I mention that I loved my apartment. It was perfect for me in everyway and now the love is gone. Completely. So excuse me for looking up a new place to live. And excuse me if I didn't realize it was everyone else's god damn business." I huffed out a breathe because I barley took any while giving that whole speech. I felt like killing somebody, and I hadn't been this irked since someone tried to cheat off of me at Harvard.

Harvey looked shocked and surprised. I didn't think he expected that answer and I'm sure he didn't expect me to answer the way I did. Instead of saying anything, he walked over to me and put a hand on my back. He rubbed in small circles, but said nothing. He left it there and we both looked out onto the city through his glass windows as he waited for me to calm down. I gradually felt more relaxed. I had never seen this side of Harvey, and he knew the exact way to calm me down. That was something to think about. Not really. I don't think about those kind of things.

Once I was calm enough, I turned to look at him.

"Darcy, I know you had your mind set on staying at a hotel tonight. But I thought that maybe it would be better if you stayed with me. At least until you get back onto your feet. I have plenty of room. It would be no problem." I could tell he meant it too. Looking into his face, all I could see was honesty and concern. I wanted to take his offer, but I didn't think I could. Not only would I be staying with my boss, but I would be staying with a person I might have more feelings for then I should. I had to say no.

"Harvey, I appreciate that so much. But I couldn't accept." I patted him on the shoulder and turned to walk from the office. I didn't want to give him the chance to challenge me.

"Well I'm not making it an option." I raised my eyebrows and turned to stare at him. "We'll go to your apartment now and pick up your things. Then we can settle you into my guest bedroom. It has a bathroom and everything. I wont even notice your around if that's your worry."

"That's not my worry. Thank you again. But once more Harvey, I can not accept." I went back to walking out the door. Harvey caught up with me.

"How about just this week. If you really hate staying with me, and if I annoy you that much, you can leave. I'll even let you pay rent if you want. I know this is the better choice then staying at a hotel. You won't have any money left to buy an apartment and plus, you wont receive any proper nourishment." He had a good argument. And he was convincing.

"Okay Dad. You have a deal. But I won't allow parental treatment. I can take care of myself. And I will pay rent. No objections." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He gripped it tightly and smiled his " I win" smile. I shook my hand and smirked at him.

"Good. Are we done here now? We have a lot to do, so lets get going." I nodded in agreement. He opened his office door for me, a gentleman as always.

"Oh. And don't call me dad again. We might have some problems."

_**Alright. Here is the deal. That took me a really long time to post. And I really do feel horrible. But I still have to ask for the reviews. I love everyone who has done it so far, you all make me so happy. Any advice or ideas are always welcome. Sorry for any mistakes, it's really late. I just wanted to get this up. I hope you like this chapter, I worked hard on it. But I wasn't really sure how I wanted to take the apartment thing. Moving in with Harvey is what it came to. But they still are nothing more then work partners. Well let me know what you think of the situation as a whole. This sure is a long one **__**J**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

_**-Always, Kate.**_


	5. Burning Love

Harvey's apartment was so…COOL. I could see him living there. It was all angles and modern architecture. It was also pretty large and he had all the state of the art electronics. I would have no problem staying there. I could actually see myself making coffee, watching television, feeding the fish - well he doesn't have any fish, but that is something I could fix-, vacuuming the carpet, entertaining guests, annoying Harvey, doing paperwork, and stubbing my toes on everything and anything. My favorite was the record player and all the vinyl discs. He already had a large collection at his office that I had seen, but I had no idea how many more he had. I couldn't even comprehend the amount of time it took him to collect all of them. I had one playing at the moment, Elvis. My all time favorite song, Burning Love, blaring from his surround sound speakers.

I was pretty sure Harvey was at the gym. I had awakened this morning to an empty apartment, not knowing what to do with myself. I wandered around, making sure to look though everything he owned. I had to admit that I was obnoxious, but who wouldn't be in my case? I eventually decided that I needed coffee to continue breathing and went into the kitchen to make it. I saw the pot sitting on the counter and started to brew it. I was seriously hoping Harvey had good taste in flavored creamer. I went to the huge refrigerator and found a little piece of Harvey stuck to it.

_Make your self at home. Don't break anything._

_-Harvey (who else?)_

It was still early, but I knew I should be getting ready for work soon. I signed because I really wanted to keep snooping. I looked back over at his vinyl collection and listened to Elvis rocking and rolling. I went over to the player and restarted the song. I started bobbing my head to the music. From then on, I got really into the music.

I found myself sliding down the wooden floors in my socks, rocking out to the music. Imagine me as the ten year old girl, alone in her room, freaking out to Justin Bebier. That was me, except in adult form. I saw Harvey's sun glasses sitting on a coffee table and slipped them on my own face. I must have looked exceptionally crazy in my too large pajama bottoms and tee-shirt. I eventually found myself with a hair brush, pretending it was a micro phone. My other hand was pointing and flopping in every which way and that. I was having the time of my life, completely immersed in myself and the music.

I don't want to talk about what happened next.

I don't know how long Harvey was standing there, watching me. It could have been from the beginning of the song, or the very end of it. All I do know is that it was the most embarrassing moment of my life. One second I was spinning in a circle on my socks and the next I was looking straight into Harvey's eyes. And they looked mighty entertained.

My mouth hung open as I looked at him. I felt a blush run up my neck and into my ears. Harvey looked like he couldn't be happier.

"I was just-" I started to say, my eyes wide.

"You don't have to explain yourself. I could see it all." His eyes were sparkling with amusement. I wanted to die. He laughed to himself.

"Good song." I had no idea what I was supposed to say in a situation like this. It wasn't like I could defend myself, he had seen it all. I was never, ever going to live this down. Harvey, might possibly, be the worst person ever to witness this.

"I agree. Can I ask you something?" His eyes darkened.

"I guess." I signed through my embarrassment. He smiled evilly.

"What do you think? Your Tom Cruise or something?" I stared him down. I should have expected something like this.

"It seems to me that if there was any logic to our language, trust would be a four letter word." I smiled at him. Risky Business was one of my all time favorite movies. I could quote every line buddy.

"Wow, you do think your Tom Cruise. Somehow, I'm not surprised." He smirked at me.

"Come on, haven't you ever freaked out to a song before.?" I was looking for a way out now.

He just stared at me for a moment. "No." Then he walked by me and patted me on the back, making his way into the kitchen.

"Right, you only get excited when you see Caption Kirk on the television. Sorry, excuse me for forgetting." He wasn't getting away from me that easily. I would be receiving torment for this the rest of my life, might as well get something out of it too. He turned to look at me with an exasperated expression on his face.

"I guess I have to tell you the same thing I told Mike. Caption Kirk is the man. Now, go get ready for work." He went back to getting something from the refrigerator.

I rolled my eyes at his back.

"Right. I should do that," he turned to face me again. "_Live long and prosper."_ I said in a whiny voice while holding my hand up in the signature Star Trek position. Then I crossed my eyes at him and went to go change.

I heard him give a slight laugh as I left the room. It wasn't long before embarrassment returned, when I remembered what Harvey had witnessed just a few minutes before. It wasn't my fault that he had an awesome collection of music that was practically screaming out my name. I smiled to myself and hummed Burning Love as I got ready for work.

I was in an unusually good mood as I dressed and put my makeup on. Something about Harvey just made me giddy, even if he annoyed the shit out of me. I couldn't help but think that he teased me because he liked me. And the thought of Harvey liking me made my stomach burn and flutter uneasily. I still didn't think it was a good idea to let myself think about him that way. What I really needed to do was go on a couple of dates. I needed to find some other guys to occupy my thoughts with. I needed to find some other guys to make Harvey realize what he is missing out on. Just kidding. Not really. These thought are what I'm trying to avoid.

Today I put on my favorite black dress. When ever I wear this dress, really good things happen to me. Last time I did, I found a hundred dollar bill on the sidewalk and a really gorgeous guy asked for my number. And then called me later that night. Considering all this, this black dress really makes me feel good about myself. I put my hair in an messy, but elegant bun with curl ringlets hanging down the side of my face. I out on bright red lipstick , something most girls couldn't pull off. I've always loved that I could wear it without looking trashy, but rather elegant.

I was ready to kick some ass at work today.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen were I saw a cup of hot coffee sitting on the counter. It never occurred to me that it could be Harvey's so I picked it up and went to take a sip. Before the cup even touched my red stained lips, it was pulled out of my hands.

"Get your own, Gremlin." I made a face at Harvey's back as he pulled something out of a cabinet. Gremlin? Really?

"Are you serious with that one? Do I look like a Gremlin to you?" I pointedly looked down at my fantastic outfit. "And how does that even fit into context here?"

"Good point. Excuse me, new edition Gremlin sounds better. And as for the context? Your annoying, as are those little green monsters from that horrible movie." He pushed past me and into the living room, were I assumed he was getting his paperwork together.

I went to retrieve my own coffee cup, but then realized how high up they were in the cabinet. Top shelf. Not my style. Not my height. I reached up high, stretching on my heels. I could feel myself getting frustrated, letting out annoyed noises. This was going to be a problem. I was about to jump when superman was there again.

Harvey easily pulled a mug from the top shelf and brought it down to my level. I looked into his amused face and tried to smile at him. It was really hard considering he found my shortness so amusing. I went to take the cup and he held it back, letting out a laugh at my face. I imagined my fist going into his face.

"Here you go Gremlin. Drink some coffee before you spaz out again." He handed me the cup and I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and went back to getting ready for work, stuffing come folders in his brief case.

"Thank you." I said through stiff teeth. I poured some coffee into my cup and added one pack of sugar and a moderate amount of crème. Harvey watched me as I did this and smiled as I finished stirring.

"I forgot that you copied my coffee techniques." He said looking at my cup and then into my eyes.

"I forgot that your ego writes checks that your body can't even cash." I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering if he would catch my Top Gun reference.

"Jessica said that to me once. Still copying I see. Top Gun. Good movie." I was never going to get him. He was too good! Damn him. I signed and went to go get my own messenger bag from my room.

I got my bag after stuffing everything I needed to into it and went back into the kitchen to put my coffee cup in the sink. After I felt like I had finished everything I needed to before I left for work, I went to the door and planned on calling a cab. I was down the stairs and out the main lobby doors without seeing Harvey again. I didn't want him to think I needed anything from him besides room and board. He didn't need to feed me, drive me anywhere, or buy me anything. There was no reason to go beyond what this was supposed to be.

I waved my arm out into the air spotting some taxis coming down the street. All three passed me up and I swore out loud. I would have to stick my leg out in the street to get a ride anywhere. Before I could actually do this, I heard someone whisper something in my ear.

"Too scared to ride with the big bad boss." I turned to look at Harvey smirking at me, looking as handsome as ever.

"No. I just don't need a ride." I said pointedly.

"We're headed in the same direction. Grow up."

"Harvey, you really don't have to give me a ride. I can handle a cab. Alright?"

"I know I don't _have_ to. But I'm going to. It doesn't make sense for you to find a ride when I'm going to the same place and have a car to take us there. Plus, if I get there before you…I'm going to be pissed. So get in the car."

I just looked at him. I couldn't find anything to say. His logic did make sense and he does get mad when I'm not at work the same time he is. I couldn't find any reason to say no again. Except for the fact that I felt like this was going to become a problem. This was exactly what I wanted to avoid at all costs. I'm not thinking about it. Or doing anything about it for that matter.

I signed to myself and I guess he took that as an 'okay', because he put his hand on my back and directed me towards his car. Ray was waiting there patiently and opened the door for me. Harvey let me get in first and I slid over to the other side. He got in next and I tried not to look at him. I was so annoyed that he got everything he wanted. He could convince people to do anything- probably even eat dog shit if he wanted to. It was disgusting. I couldn't stand it. And on top of it all, he was my _boss._ So I couldn't say no when he ordered me around. It just sucked.

"I need you to find all the gross details about my client today. I have a feeling he's hiding something. Bad seed." I looked over at Harvey, he had that look on his face. The one that said he was concerned about the firm and unsure about what to do. Overall, he was concentrating really hard. And I couldn't help but think it was attractive. Not thinking about it. Still thinking about it. But not.

"Alright." That was all I said. It was so hard not to say anything else. Because really, I just wanted him to think I was a good lawyer. I just wanted him to respect me and maybe even be proud of me. He was my mentor after all. There were so many things to say. Like how much I respected him, and how amazing I thought he was. How I really did think he was the best closer in the city. How, sometimes, I want to smack the smirk off his face. How I just wanted him to care for me the same way I felt I was starting to care for him. There were also things I wished he would say to me. Things like, he does think I have great potential to be a really successful lawyer. That he thinks I'm pretty. ( I am a girl after all). That he cares for me more then just his associate. That he only wants the best for me. That he worries about me. There are so many inappropriate things I wish would come out of his mouth. Even though it would be a bad idea, I can't help but want it. Sometimes, I even wish that he would tell me he didn't like me any more than work partners. That our relationship was all business, so that I would _have_ to get these crazy ideas out of my head. I was messed up. That was the easiest way to put it.

"Earth to O'Connell. Have I lost you for good?" I heard Harvey talking (mocking) to me through my thoughts. I snapped out of it and looked at him a little uneasily. I forgot that I was in a confined space with him at the moment. Bad place to be thinking about these things.

"I read you loud and clear Specter. What's up?" I looked out the window instead of looking at his face.

"Were here." I could practically hear the smirk spread across his face. I felt my cheeks turn red and I looked at him. Yes, there was the smirk. And the raised eyebrows.

"Wow. I really did lose you. Time to get to work and make sure you didn't lose any brain cells this time." I refused to acknowledge his taunts.

Harvey got out of the car and held the door open for me. As I got close to the edge, I put my hand out to grab the door for balance. Harvey grabbed it in his palm and lifted me out of the car. It was a nice feeling; his hand resting in mine. He pulled me with just a little too much force, so that I was right in front of him by the time I was out of the car. Our faces were only inches apart. If I wanted to, all I would have to do is lean up and kiss him. We stood there for a little while, looking at each other. Or, at least, I was looking at him. He probably though I was so creepy. But his eyes were so memorizing, I really didn't care what he thought about me.

Ray slammed his car door shut and the moment was over. We quickly jumped away from each other as if we were two kids stuck with their hands in a cookie jar. I felt a blush run up my neck while Harvey coughed into his hand. I smoothly turned my head and started walking towards the office building, making sure not to look back at him. I felt flustered and this made me very annoyed. How could I let some egotistical, self centered, ladies man make me feel the way I was? It wasn't me. I wasn't the type of girl that fell for the guy who was handsome, rich, and slightly dangerous. That was the rest of the female population on this earth, but not me.

I coughed as Harvey opened the front door for me. I tried not to acknowledge his presence, walking past him without a nod. Then to the elevator were we stood in silence. I had to admit, it was very uncomfortable. I was so used to bantering with Harvey, that anything else was strange. I snuck a look at him just in time to catch him looking at me. We had one of those awkward moments were we both have whiplash and move our heads in opposite directions at lighting speed. I had no idea how to handle myself in a situation like this. If he were anybody else, I would be kissing him right now. I would have my arms around his neck and my body pressed up against his. But Harvey isn't just anybody. And that's exactly my problem.

My desk looked the same as it always did. Harvey had gone to his office and I was left to think about my mental issues. What I really needed to do was see a therapist, because I had to tell someone about my deep desires to kiss Harvey. Maybe If I just kissed him once, then it would be out of my system. Hey…that was a pretty good idea. Maybe I could just ambush him and get it over with. Then I would never feel like I missed out on some huge life experience. Every other god damn girl in New York has kissed Harvey, why shouldn't I be able to have the same experience too?

I walked down to Harvey's office with my plan running through my head. I felt adrenaline pumping in my veins and I was ready for anything. Just call me Rocky Balboa. People looked at me as I walked by on a mission. The walk seemed shorter the usual, probably because I might be walking to my utter embarrassment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I was going to kiss the hell out of this cocky jerk. I nodded at Donna. He was going to be wanting much, much more when I was done with him. I cracked my fingers. I was really going to enjoy this. I pushed open Harvey's door. He would never think of another girl again after I was done with him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was never going to be able…- I opened my eyes.

And there was Harvey. With another girl. Kissing her lightly on the lips. And there was me. Looking shocked, confused, and slightly dumb. I couldn't help but stare for a moment. The women had long dark hair, and brown eyes. She was slender with expensive clothes. I knew she was a lawyer from just looking at her. I also knew she liked Harvey from just looking at her. And he didn't look upset with her being there, so I could only assume that he liked her also. And I felt like crying. Because I liked Harvey too. Pathetic.

I blinked a few times and raised my hand in the air to signify that I was leaving. I was embarrassed that I had intruded, and ashamed that I sill had feelings for Harvey. It was definitely time to leave. Harvey and the women just looked at me. I didn't really feel like taking the time to notice their facial expressions, but I did. The women looked confused and maybe a little surprised at my interruption. Harvey, on the other hand, looked stressed and slightly pained. I knew that I was annoying. God, Darce. Why do you have to be so incompetent sometimes? Harvey Specter? Have feelings for you? Good joke, you should be a stand up comedian.

I turned to leave. My face, I could feel, was bright red. And by the feelings of it, getting more red.

"Darcy, hold on a sec." I felt his voice shift to a different tone when he then addressed the women, "Scotty, I will call you okay? Good luck and let me know how everything goes." I knew they had history from the way he said her name. There was something behind it, something that had been built on long before me. Harvey might not ever admit it, but there was a tint of caring there. It was something I wished I could hear when he was speaking to me.

"Of course. I'll talk to you soon Harvey." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and turned to walk towards the door, or my direction. As she passed by me, she put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Take care of him darling. God knows he can't do it himself." She patted my shoulder after I faked a smile in return. Before I knew it, she as out the door. My meeting with "Scotty" had been short, but not necessarily sweet.

I built up the resolve to take in a breath and ask Harvey, "How can I help you?" I looked at him expectantly. My face was a natural as ones face could be. He smiled a little, trying to draw one out of myself. I couldn't do it. I couldn't find the strength to give him something when he couldn't give me what I wanted the most. I knew I was being selfish, and it wasn't his fault he had feelings for another person, but it still hurt.

"You sound like your working at McDonalds O'Connell. Have experience I don't know about?" He was trying to be funny and charming. And man was he ever good at it.

"Much." I nodded at him and raised my eyebrows expectantly.

He signed something thought sounded like defeat. "I know you already have the paper work done I assigned for you today, so I'm not going to ask about it. Its redundant and unnecessary. So, my question is- is everything alright with you? You seem a bit off since earlier this morning." His eyebrows were raised in anticipation of my answer. I didn't have on that would satisfy his curiosity. At least not one that I would tell him.

"I haven't seen you since Ray drove us to work this morning. I hardly think that's enough time to judge my attitude." I was being flippant and I knew it. He looked shocked at my answer.

" It that the answer you are going to give me?" I was ashamed of myself for acting like a teenage girl who just got her heart broken. It was ridiculous for me to be acting so immature and selfish when he had no idea what he had done wrong. Anyways, relationships within the firm were not condoned. So I was also looking to get myself fired, and he just helped with preventing that.

"Sorry. Bad day." He looked at me with a confused and worried look on his face. "I'm fine. Work is fine. Your fine. My dating life is fine. My alcohol blood content level is fine. Everything is fine." I rubbed my forehead as I felt a dull ache starting in the middle of it. Great, a migraine. Just what I needed right now.

"Do you need to tell me something? Do you need longer brakes, time off of work, a new desk? Work with me here O'Connell. I make miracles, but I'm not a mind reader." I signed as I looked up with him.

"Look I really am sorry. I just need to lie down. I'm very crabby, tired, and I feel a headache coming on. It has nothing to do with work or my desk. But thank you for asking. I'll be more professional in the future."

"Dammit Darcy. Don't worry about being professional. I can help you if you ever need it. Me being your boss, it has its perks. I might be strict, but I am a person too. And if you need off time, or assistance with anything. You can ask? Alright? Even though I have a feeling this isn't what your issues are about." He raised his eyebrows and put on one of his 'all knowing' faces. I hated that he was right.

"Don't worry what its about Dr. Phil. I can take care of myself. If you need anything else, tell me now. Because I'm about to split otherwise." I stood there, feeling a little mean. My attitude was really poor and we both knew it. And neither of us could change it.

"No. Your free to go. Unless you want to wait about twenty more minutes for me and I can give you a lift home?" Home. I wish his apartment was my home too. If only…

"That's very nice of you, but I think I'll be going now. I can catch a cab with no problem, all I have to do is throw my whole body out in front of one." I smiled a little, making it seem like I was trying. He smiled back, glad that I was starting to get back to my normal self.

" I'll see you at home. Or in the morning. Or tonight….it doesn't matter. I'll be seeing you." He looked up from his desk and gave me his signature smile.

I half smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. I saw his face drop a little, but then flash again. He reached behind him and threw something at me quickly. I caught is with little trouble, but still taken by surprise. It was a water bottle. Of course.

"We all know you get moody without proper hydration sometimes. Or maybe you should just eat a Snickers." He smirked at me and I tried not to laugh. I didn't work. I laughed. That was something about Harvey I wouldn't change for the world. The way he could make me laugh and smile without any trouble. He just put me in a better mood, even when he was the one to put me in a bad one. I absolutely loved it. He was like my own personal Hallmark card.

"Specter." I laughed and nodded goodbye.

"Gremlin." He nodded…I laughed.

_**Hey. Hey. Hey. So this, I HAVE TO SAY, is my favorite chapter so far. It was soooooooo fun to write and I hope you all love it.**_

_**I'm going to have to be greedy and say that I need more reviews. I don't have any want to write more chapters when I don't think enough people are enjoying my stories. So if you want this to continue, and have faster updates (cause I know I'm slow) then you are going to have to commit to reviewing. **_

_**Please, if you have any ideas, like always, let me know. Im always open to knew, interesting thoughts and opinions on what should happen next. **_

_**I know that you are all dying for something to happen between the two of them. So am I, but I just love writing all the things that come before. To me, this is the most fun part. Give me some credit for holding out. Im actually not sure how much longer I'm going to make you wait. Well see when I get inspired. **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? With Harvey on top? (ewww that's a little dirty, but it sounded cool **__**J)**_


	6. Hotel

_**You might want to remind yourself of how the last chapter ended. It has been a while since I updated, so make sure you remember. It is very important to the plot line of this chapter. Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long. Please read my authors note and the end for more details!**_

Thoughts of Harvey Specter were going to kill me. While I couldn't get the idea of him being interested in another woman out of my head, I also couldn't get the idea of kissing him out of my head. I had witnessed him doing this action with someone else, and this fact alone should be enough to make me move on and forget any feelings I might have ever had for him. But the fact still remains; Harvey has captured my attention way beyond the normal co-worker relationship. This isn't exactly something I am proud of, more so because the firm doesn't approve. It isn't my place to corrupt a senior partner and the best lawyer in the business. It wouldn't be professional and I would be creating a reputation for myself also. So maybe this whole ordeal was a sign from god, or maybe he just saved me from a sticky situation. Either way, Jessica doesn't have a reason to call me into her office personally and fire me. On the other hand, if I had kissed Harvey in front the whole office (considering his office only consists of windows) I might be finding myself packing a box at the moment. So, I should look at this whole ordeal with a "glass half full" perspective. I still have a job. That has to be the most important thing. I just don't understand why it fails to feel like it.

I was walking back to Harvey's apartment building and trying to figure out what to do next. Obviously living with Harvey wasn't going to help me get over him. If anything, it would just add to the pain. But really, I had nowhere else to go and no money to afford a hotel for more than a few nights. It would be stupid to leave his apartment before I had a stable, solid place of my own. I knew I was going to have to suck it up and spend a few more weeks there. If anything I would have to be very on top of apartment hunting and making sure Harvey knew I wasn't eager to stay living with him. I would also have to avoid him at all possible costs unless we were at work together. There was no reason to hang out, have dinner with, drive with, watch tv with, or anything else with Harvey. I could do all that on my own just as I had before. As soon as I find an apartment of my own, everything could go back to normal. I wouldn't have to worry about making myself feel any worse.

Also, and probably more importantly, I have to move on to other men. I would have to date. Otherwise I couldn't see myself getting over Harvey if I didn't have a reason to. The next man to ask me on a date would be the next man I was going to give a chance. I had found myself turning men down the last few weeks, and that couldn't happen anymore. Harvey wasn't going to happen and it was time I started to find someone serious about me and starting a life. It was just time… time for a serious commitment and time to get over Harvey. That just about summed it up.

I got up to Harvey's apartment and let myself in. I threw my keys onto the table (which consisted of the key from Harvey, and my parents house, and a storage facility…I know. Sad much?) and then walked straight toward the living room, flipping on lights as I went. I noticed that the one in the living room was already on, which seemed strange to me. Then I started to panic for a second, thinking that someone might actually be stupid enough to rob Harvey. But to my disappointment, it was something even worse. That girl Harvey had been kissing was sitting on his couch…like she belonged there. And she was looking at me like I was the one who was intruding or somewhere she didn't belong.

"Can I help you? I'm not sure when or if Harvey as left the office yet." I said to Scotty, I believe that's what Harvey called her.

"No, what I need can only come from Harvey. But thank you. Did he know I was here, send you to collect me?" I looked at her with wide eyes, unbelieving what she had just said. She actually thought Harvey would send me on an errand to retrieve his girlfriend. Hell. No. He could do that himself, or gosh…there is a thing called a phone.

"No. I am staying here for the time being." I kept my face as neutral as possible, trying not to let her know how much I felt like punching her in the face.

"Really, Harvey didn't tell me he was seeing someone." Then she smirked. A smirk that said, you saw him kiss me, so why are you even acting like you have a chance. I wanted to vomit all over her white suit. Instead I raised an eyebrow and gazed intensely at her.

"That would be because he isn't. I had a problem with my apartment and he is letting me crash here until I got back onto my feet and find a new one." Like I had to explain myself to her.

"How charitable of him." I thought I was going to jump on top of her and rip out all of that long, black hair.

I smirked, "No. He happens to be my boss. It isn't like we don't know each other and I'm just some hobo looking for a person to mooch off of."

She looked stunned that I could say something so witty and condescending to her.

"Well then." She just looked at me. I just looked at her. We stayed like this for a few moments, waiting for the other person to crack or say something nasty. We assed each other as competition would. And this annoyed me, because she had Harvey. I didn't. I wasn't going to be wasting my time on something I had already decided to get over. So I decided to speak again.

"Feel free to wait for Harvey. I'm going to bed, long day." She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"I'm right here." Harvey walked into the room, undoing his tie. He looked between the both of us, a nervous look on his face. When they landed on me, I thought I saw some concern. But he had Scotty to worry about, so that couldn't be for me. I turned my head away from him.

"Scotty, what are you doing here?" He was looking at her now, a confused look on his face. He was still starting to undress, taking of his suit jacket now and third piece to his suit.

"Well Harvey. I always come over when I am in town. We do have so much fun; I didn't see why this occasion would be any different." I knew exactly what she was saying. Of course she came over to go at it with him. And of course they did it whenever she was in town, they obviously had history. And Harvey obviously wasn't over her.

Light came into Harvey's eyes and I knew that he understood what she was saying too. I really didn't want to be in the room anymore. Actually, I didn't want to even be in the apartment anymore. One night in a hotel wasn't going to hurt me, in fact, hearing what they were planning only made me want a hotel bed even more. Hey, even a motel bed. And those are the locations where horror movie stories happen.

"You know what; I think I'm just going to check into a hotel for the night. You guys should have fun and I don't want you to have to worry about me." I might have said this a little more snarky then I should have. I turned to leave the room, but Harvey grabbed my arm.

"Don't be stupid, of course you don't have to leave." He looked at me with his hand still holding my wrist in a grip. I looked up him, not being able to help some of my sadness slip into my eyes. It was late, I was tired and just wanted to sleep it off now before I had a breakdown in front of him. I tried to pull away from him.

" I'm not being stupid Harvey. I can see everything perfectly. You two obviously have tradition that you need to tend to. I don't feel like joining you anyways. It hasn't been the best day for me. So have fun and let me go." He released my wrist, looking a little bit surprised and hurt. I didn't know what to say, so I turned on my heel to go to my room and pack for tomorrow.

"Yes Harvey, let her go." Scotty just couldn't keep her mouth shut and I had just about had it with the British twit.

I turned around fast and said, "_Yes Harvey, let her go." _With a fake British accent and an eye cross. It wasn't my finest moment, which was for sure. I stole a quick look at Harvey whose eyebrows were raised in surprise and shock. He had a slight smile creeping up on his face and I felt somewhat satisfied. I felt even better when I looked at Scotty. She really couldn't believe I had done that and looked ready to leave. Good, I hated her. Now I was officially done and went straight to my room.

I grabbed a suit case and went to my closet to pick out a suit for tomorrow. I was almost done when I heard a knock at my door. I didn't say anything and Harvey came in after a moment. I didn't look at him.

"Darcy. Look at me. Please." I didn't. I felt him come closer. "Come on O'Connell. I'm not exactly sure what I did wrong here." I really didn't feel like doing this, because he didn't get it at all. So once again, I kept my words to myself.

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to look at him. I automatically went to pull away and when he didn't release me I signed heavily. "Darcy. What did I do wrong?" I couldn't take it anymore. "Don't go. I made Scotty leave. I didn't feel like doing anything tonight anyways." I looked at him.

"Harvey. You didn't do anything wrong. I had a bad day, can we please leave it at that." I tried to pull away from him. Nothing.

"Stop trying to move," He said it almost to himself, very quietly. "Tell me about it."

"No on both accounts. And I am going to go to that hotel anyway. I am already packed and ready, so there isn't a need to waist all the hard work and effort. Plus, I think I could use a night 100% alone." This time I used enough force to move away and grab my suit case off of the bed and pull out the handle.

"Damn Darcy. Fine, if it would make you feel better. But I really wish you would at just stay."

I was walking out the door at this point.

"Okay then, at least let me have Ray give us a ride. I'll take you to a good hotel and help you get set up." I really couldn't stand being treated like I was incompetent. I whirled on him so fast my suit case dropped from my hands and onto the ground. He looked at it in surprise and then at me with even more.

"Leave. Me. Alone. We are not at work; I don't have to listen to you. This is my personal life and my feelings that I can take care of myself. I am not a child who cannot go places alone, hail a taxi, or pick a hotel all by herself. You stay here, I will see you tomorrow. At the same time I do every day. I will be ready to work and on my best behavior. But for now, could you stop trying to understand and just let me go?" I looked at him helplessly. And speaking of helpless, that is exactly what he looked like, which made me step back and maybe even feel a little bad when I noticed the hurt in there too.

"Goodbye." He stepped away from me. "See you in the morning…wait." He turned and I just stood there because I felt too bad to leave when he had asked me to wait. He came back carrying something that made me want to hit him over the head with a hammer. Too bad there wasn't one nearby.

Then he tried to hand me the damned water bottle. I took it. Walked a few steps, let myself fume a little and turned back to him. And threw it at him.

"ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN WATER! JESUS CHRIST." I walked right out the door, after slamming it of course, and didn't look back when I heard him open it. I continued to walk to the elevator and got in it, only then turning around to face the closing doors. I watched Harvey slowly slip from my view, a look of pure confusion and hurt on his face. Then I started to cry.

_**Okay…I feel horrible. Please don't hurt me. I couldn't write, I was so busy. But I have been watching Suits reruns all week and couldn't help but update and old story that I hope people will still read and review on. This chapter is my shortest one. I did that for a reason. I don't think I could have went any farther with this without starting a whole new chapter for the next day. **_

_**This chapter, as another one will soon be up before Thursday is in honor of the new Season of Suits starting Thursday. Now that it is summer, I hope to be able to keep up with this until I end the story.**_

_**I know you are all eager for Darcy and Harvey to get together, but I just like long romances and lead up to's like this. It makes the romance feel so much more realistic. Don't, worry…it's going to get better and better. Promise. And It won't be that much longer. I have plans. Hahahha.**_

_**So ONCE AGAIN….I apologize for taking years to update this. But please still review. I need to know you guys still like the plot and everything.**_

_**Please understand something about this chapter, Darcy is in distress. She saw something that ruined all her plans to show Harvey how she felt. She isn't exactly mad at Harvey, she is just letting her feelings out on the people around her, he happens to be one of them. I hope you understood that from my writing. **_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all.**_

_**-Always, and sorry- Kate.**_


	7. Philip

A car rental service wasn't far from my hotel. I walked to it the next morning after the worst moments of my life. I figured it would make the day easier for me to have a car of my own. I didn't want to have to bring my suit case and other belongings back this morning and run the risk of running into Harvey. I wanted as much separation as possible before I saw him during the work day. I would probably end up returning my things sometime during the work day. That way I knew I wouldn't run into him at the apartment where we would be more alone then I would like. Work is much safer. So a rental car would supply me with a place to keep my things while I was working because unfortunately, a taxi could not help me with that problem. I also could go see apartments during free time I had without paying a number of taxi drivers. And plus, Harvey would have no reason to pressure me into riding home with him. A rental care sounded absolutely perfect. The first thing I was going to do with it was find some good, strong coffee.

When I walked into the coffee shop, all my things in the trunk of my brilliant red, convertible Ferrari, I felt better than I did yesterday. I think the ostentatious; luxury car had made my whole week. It might not have been Harvey, but it was pretty close. If I could have kept that car, I wouldn't even need any man in my life. And when the lady at the counter handed my French vanilla latte, I almost melted with happiness. I knew this kind of independence would be good for me. Maybe I should look into buying a car for myself permanently. I smiled as I turned around with intentions to drive to work with this happy mind set in place. As I turned I bumped right into the person behind me. I was sure he hadn't been there a minute ago. My coffee splashed onto the ground and his tie, but managed to miss me. I was happy about that but a little annoyed I had lost the precious liquid. I looked up at the person who had caused this tragedy.

He was handsome. More than handsome, he was attractive. I looked at him with wide eyes and immediately felt badly about spilling the coffee on him. Couldn't it have been anyone else but him?

"I am so sorry." I said quickly and with feeling. He looked at me and smiled. He had a great smile.

"Are you serious? No, please don't be. We both know that was my fault." I giggled quickly and realized that this was the first time I had looked at a man since falling for Harvey.

"Well, it was my coffee that got on your tie. I was lost in thought and not paying enough attention." I tried to explain myself without giving anything away about my disaster of a life.

"Well tell me about it. I was just trying to get a better look at your stunning face and maybe grab your attention so I could talk to you, but you seemed to be worried about other things." He smiled at me again and I giggled, happy that this was turning into flirting. I really needed some healthy, other man flirting.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that, other than I think it's nice of you to call my face stunning." I couldn't stop grinning at this handsome man.

"I'm Philip, and it is ridiculously nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and I shook it firmly.

"That name is Darcy, Darcy O'Connell." We were still holding hands and looking at each other. He seemed to notice and pulled away laughing.

"Well O'Connell." I flinched. Harvey called me O'Connell. "I think I want to give you something to respond to."

"Please call me Darcy and I would love to give you an answer to anything." I noticed that I was having fun. Besides the fact that I had a minor slip up thinking about something that should now be nothing, this had been a really good conversation.

"Would you be interested in going out to dinner with me tonight?" I wasn't shocked that he had asked me out, in fact, I think I was suspecting that was what he was hinting at. But I still took a moment to breathe and tell myself it was a good idea.

"You know, I think I would. That sounds perfect." He looked happy and he was cute about it.

"Good. Can I pick you up?"

"I'm going to try to get off of work a little earlier tonight. I work for Pearson Harden. It's a law firm."

"Ah, are you a lawyer."

"Yes, an associate. And my boss should be fine considering how much time I have been putting in lately."

"Great! I can pick you up from work then if you want."

"No, I actually just rented a car, so I would love to use it as much as possible today. Would it be fine if I just met you there?"

"Of course, I was thinking Italian? Sound good."

"Perfect." I smiled brightly.

"If you give me your number I can text you the details and you can let me know what time dinner would be good for after you talk to your boss. How does that sound?"

"Still sounds perfect to me." He gave me his phone and I put my number in it. We had a polite and flirty exchange before we parted. I looked at my watch and practically ran to my car. I was way later then I had planned on being. Knowing Harvey, he would be calling me in a minute; I never came in later then a certain time. I knew it wasn't like me and I knew Harvey knew it wasn't like me.

I pulled up to the huge building that was my workplace. People were buzzing and moving just as they had been the first day I worked here. I still liked the feeling of being busy and working hard and long hours. It was a part of me, of being a lawyer and it gave me comfort. I was sure that there were many other people in the building that could tell you the same things.

I went straight to my work desk. I thought about going to check in with Harvey, like I was supposed to do every day, but I knew what I had to do today already. I figured that he would get over it. I sat down at my computer and started working on the latest cases research. I wasn't paying much attention to the time and was startled when my phone buzzed. I looked at the time and five hours had already flown by. It was 1:00, and I had a text from Philip.

_**Philip: Hey! Have you talked to your boss? I can make the reservations.**_

_**Me: Oh, I'm actually going to see him right now. I will let you know in a few.**_

_**Philip: No worries.**_

Philip wasn't the only person I had been getting texts from.

_**Harvey: Where are you?**_

_**Harvey: Why haven't I seen your face yet today?**_

_**Harvey: Alright. It is 12 now. Are you dead?**_

_**Harvey: I'm going to come looking for you.**_

_**Harvey: Forget that last text. I'm sending in the secret police.**_

_**Harvey: I'm worried now.**_

_**Harvey: O'Connell. Please.**_

I could tell by that last text that he really was getting freaked out. Please isn't a word that he uses often. I had to go see him now anyways. I wasn't so sure that he would be too thrilled to let me off early tonight anymore. I had already made him upset, I could tell. A least I had the research done and ready to turn in….but that really wouldn't help my case too much.

Mike was trying to help save my life apparently.

_**Mike: Harvey is going insane. Where are you?**_

_**Mike: God, please don't leave me alone with this.**_

_**Mike: He is taking out his worried feelings on me.**_

_**Mike: I am going to die. Die, do you hear me?**_

_**Mike: I can only hold him off so much longer from calling the secret police. He has been talking about it, and you know Harvey has connections everywhere.**_

_**Mike: I just had Michael Jordan's basketball thrown at me. **_

Mike had just sent that last one and I couldn't help but laugh out loud after reading it. The girls also seemed to be helping Harvey out.

_**Donna: Harvey wants you in his office now.**_

_**Donna: I am not sure he won't come looking for you.**_

_**Donna: He is coming for you!**_

I got scared reading that last text which was sent literally three seconds ago. I didn't want Harvey to find me at my desk, playing with my phone. I threw it into my bag and jumped up from the seat I had been swiveling in the past ten minutes reading texts. I took the large stack of research papers off my desk and began walking towards Harvey's office. I had butterflies in my stomach and I knew I had messed up by not checking in with him earlier, or answering any of his texts.

I could see the outline of his stature and suit in the distance. He was walking at a fast pace and not slowing down even though he saw me coming toward him. His face was kind of scary. It was the picture of, "I'm Harvey, don't mess with me because I don't take any bullshit." That face that every person in the office and business knew and was intimidated by. When I first met Harvey, it was something that attracted me. And I would be lying if I said it didn't anymore. But right at that moment, I could have turned around and ran away like any other associate would have done. As he got closer I got more and more nervous and was anxious to hear what he had to say. I still couldn't forget what had happened last night, and I doubted that he did either. But at this moment in time, I could tell that he forgot all about last night and only wanted to know why I had pulled a disappearing act. Last night would come later, not much, but I knew not right now.

We were right in front of each other now. He was looking down at me with that same face as before. I had nothing to say and was waiting for him to make the first move. I had nothing to defend myself with besides the fact that I was working all morning and just forgot. Forgetting has never and will never be a good excuse. I was starting to get sick of saying and doing nothing. People were starting to look at us. Considering we were to close for comfort looking at each other's faces, yet not saying or doing anything. I would have stared and wondered too.

He still didn't say anything. Instead he looked around us and noticed the people too. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist while saying, "Nothing to see here people. Get back to work." Everyone automatically went back to whatever they were doing without looking back. Harvey just had that effect on people. I on the other hand was being dragged back to his office. I could barely keep up with him, but apparently he wanted to talk to me in private. Donna looked at us with wide eyes while Harvey began to pull me into the office.

"_Help me," _I mouthed to Donna, making sure nothing came out of my mouth. She shook her head no with wide eyes and maybe even some amusement in there. I couldn't believe I had gotten myself into this. Alright, yes I could. Darcy O'Connell has cause problems written all over her.

"Take messages, and clear the next two hours for me Donna. I don't want anyone interrupting what I have to do now." Two hours? How much time did he need to yell at me? It couldn't possibly be that much. Maybe like ten minutes to thirty, but two hours? Holy shit. At this time I was pulled into the room and the door was closed. Harvey let go of my wrist and went to his desk to press the button on his phone.

"Donna, could you get a bottle of water in here please? Thanks." He let the call button go then came around to lean on the front of his desk. He crossed his arms and looked at me. I didn't know if he expected me to talk first or if he was pausing for dramatic effect. Either way, I didn't care and just wanted to get this over with, because being in the same room with him was hurting me in more ways the one. I didn't think him yelling at me would be any worse than how I felt just looking at him and knowing he would never feel the same way about me. But I'm not thinking about that.

"Okay, look here is the-"I was interrupted just as fast as I started. I should have known he was going to wait for me to talk so he could interrupt me. It is so typical of him, and makes me wonder how I could even fall for such a pompous ass anyways.

"Where have you been all morning? Don't tell me you checked in. I know you didn't. No one has heard from you. Not Donna, Mike, Rachel, Louis, or even Jessica. So, why couldn't you make it known that you were at work and alive? Or hey, maybe answer anyone of the millions of texts I know you received."

"The other associates had to have seen me at my desk." I told him calmly.

"I don't give a crap if they saw you or not. You know you're supposed to check in with me in the morning and when you leave. If I am not there, you tell Donna you came by. You know the deal. So even if someone did see you besides Donna or me, I don't care. You didn't follow a simple instruction." I could tell he was really mad about this whole ordeal. I didn't know what to tell him because I didn't think it really was as major as he was making it. I was considering rolling my eyes.

"Harvey. I was here and working all morning. I have the briefs and research done for the case. It isn't as if I have been sitting on my ass all morning and afternoon laughing at the texts you all sent me."

He didn't find that as an acceptable excuse. He walked over, took the stack of papers from me and then walked to put them back on his desk. After that he leaned and crossed his arms as he had just done moments before. I had no idea what to do with my hands now that what I was holding had been taken from me. I twisted and pulled at my fingers nervously, not having anything else to do.

"I'm glad you were working, don't get me wrong. I just don't understand why you would so concisely go against something I had told you to do since the first day you came here."

"I'm sorry. I don't have a good excuse. I didn't realize you would be so upset." I really was annoyed he was taking this so seriously. Why did he have to be so proud?

"God- Darcy, if you would have just done what you do every other day, you wouldn't be in this position." Now I rolled my eyes.

"Can this just be over now? I won't ever do it again, I am sorry. You really are this mad at me because I didn't check in. Wow." I couldn't believe it and at this point, I thought he was being a little over dramatic.

"You just don't get it do you Darce? I'm not this upset because you didn't check in, it's the fact that we fought last night, for whatever reason I don't know, and then you didn't show up to work. You didn't stay with me last night, let me remind you, and I had no idea where you were or if you were okay! Then you didn't answer my texts. So God knows if anything had happened to you this morning or after I let you leave my apartment last night!" He was getting more worked up as he went through this speech and I still didn't understand. It isn't his place to wonder where I am or what I'm doing. I could take care of myself and he didn't get that.

"Harvey, how many times do I have to tell you that I can take care of myself? I don't need you to do anything for me!" I wasn't exactly calm either.

"Damnit Darcy, I was WORRIED about you. How hard is that for you to believe?" He looked like he wanted to strangle me.

"WELL DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! Why are you worried anyway? It isn't like I don't know you well enough to understand that you only care about yourself and that you don't do real emotions for other people. You make it known to everybody you know. Harvey- why would my situation be any different?" I said this last sentence quietly and almost to myself, thinking how much I want our situation to be different and how much I would give for him to have some kind of emotion for me beyond the normal co-worker relationship.

"Because you stupid, idiotic, annoying, frustrating, and beautiful lawyer, I HAVE FEELINGS FO-."Donna walked into the office right at that moment, scaring Harvey enough for him to stop taking. I couldn't help but wish he would finish what he was about to say. It sounded as if he was going to say he had feelings for….well that would be a long shot. But I still wished I could have known what he was going to say.

Harvey continued to look at me as Donna walked in to the room muttering an apology. She came to me and handed me the water bottle Harvey had sent her to get a while ago. I looked at her and gave a quite thank you. She nodded and I looked back at Harvey, who hadn't taken his eyes off of me once. Donna exited without another word. I watched her go because I couldn't stand looking at Harvey for such a long amount of time. When the door closed behind her, I took a deep breath and prepared myself to end this conversation.

"I can only say I'm sorry so much Harvey. And I mean it when I say it. It won't happen again." I looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping that he would end this.

His faced softened and he seemed to relax. He walked over to me slowly and then took my shoulders in his hands.

"O'Connell. I know you won't ever do it again. I believe you, but you have to listen to me when I tell you that I do worry. I worry about Mike and I worry about you. You guys are not just associates to me. I can't exactly explain it, but I feel responsible for you. So please answer my texts, especially if the start to sound frantic. Come one darling, be a doll and say you get it." He was looking at me now, with the same laughter he always had in his eyes. He was playing with me again and I almost melted. I had to move away from him.

"I understand Harvey. I worry about you sometimes too. Nothing personal, just business." He laughed when I said that and dropped my shoulders. He went back to his desk and propped his feet up on it after he sat down.

"You're excused O'Connell." He winked at me and I knew everything was back to normal.

"Harvey, I was wondering if I could ask for a favor before I leave?" I looked at him hopefully and he nodded his head, a guarded look on his face. "Could I maybe get off early tonight, I have this thing…" I didn't want to explain any further and just kind of trailed off. When I looked at him, he was thinking about it.

"Considering the stunt you pulled today, I should say no. But you deserve some time off, even if it is just a few hours earlier. But I still have to ask you, what are you doing tonight that you need the extra time?" He looked interested, but a little worried. I didn't want to tell him the truth, but after the events of the last few days, I felt like owed it to him.

"I have a date." I said it fast and to the point, so he would be able to process it and I would be able to get it over with. It felt horrible. I actually thought I saw Harvey's face fill with distress and hurt. It was gone faster then I was able to confirm and I was disappointed. I wished he would just give me a reason to forget the date and spend the night with him. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Okay." He said, "Enjoy yourself." I nodded and walked to the door. Before I could leave, he spoke again. "Oh, and Darce?" I looked at him. "Be careful….please." I couldn't believe he just said please for the second time that day. But I nodded anyways and walked from his office. I checked my phone.

_**Philip: I made the reservation for six. Hope that was okay!**_

_**Me: Fine! I will see you there.**_

_**Philip: Looking forward to it.**_

I checked the time. It was five. I only had an hour to drive home, get ready, and then drive to the restaurant. I would never make it on time if I had to go home. I was really considering going in my suit, but he had seen me in it this morning. It wasn't going to work. I should just tell him I didn't have the time. But, I would feel horrible. I looked up to see Donna looking at me. She could obviously tell something was making me stressed.

"What is it Honey?" Donna asked me nicely.

I explained my whole situation to her and how I knew I was going to be late if I had to go back to Harvey's to get ready and face New York traffic. She smiled at me and I knew she had an idea. I couldn't help but smile back and I didn't even know what she had in mind.

"I keep an extra dress just for situations like this. She pulled it out from underneath her desk all raped up from the dry cleaners. It was beautiful. The dress was dark green and strapless. It was about knee length and looked just my size. I couldn't have asked for something better to wear. She handed to me as I looked at her wide eyed and smiling at me.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. You have helped me so much, I couldn't ask for a better friend." She laughed at me and then told me to get going. I ran to the bathroom and changed faster than lighting. My black heels went fine with the dress, I had gotten lucky. I pulled out my small brush and makeup kit to get to work on my face and hair. I was done within twenty minutes. I wouldn't have been able to do it without Donna being a miracle woman. I went back to show her how I looked and her mouth dropped open in exaggeration. She was hysterical.

"You look just gorgeous." She touched up my hair as Harvey walked out of his office. He looked at us for a second and then turned to leave. But he took a double take at me. It was as if he had never seen me before, and I felt myself blushing.

"Darcy, you look fantastic." His eyes were wide and he was obviously appraising me with his eyes. It was nice to know he at least found me attractive now. But it was also something I told myself I wasn't going to think about. I'm not thinking about it, I'm not thinking about it. Thinking about it caused me problems before.

"Thank you," I mumbled. I didn't know where to look.

"You are welcome. Try not to have too much fun, and call me if this guy gives you any trouble." I laughed.

"Yes Harvey, I will do that." I was still laughing as I said it. He was smiling, but still looked off. It was almost as if he were in pain. "See you later, and thank you so much Donna." She mumbled her goodbyes and I turned to leave.

Unexpectantly, Harvey fell into step with me. He walked me all the way to the elevator without saying anything. He pressed the button when we reached it and then took the shall Donna gave me that went with the dress. He held it up and I got the idea, turning around to let him help me put it on. When the elevator opened he motioned for me to get in. I did exactly this and he bowed to me, winking before the door closed. I was smiling the whole way down to the first floor and out the door to my car. It wasn't the prospect of seeing Philip, but rather the image of Harvey that made me so giddy. I seriously hoped this date could get me out of the Harvey phase. But I had a feeling that wasn't going to be the case.

Aw crap.

_**I thank all of you for reading. I couldn't be happier with this chapter and I hope you are too. Harvey and Darcy are making headway. You guys just have to wait and see what's going to happen. Don't hate me too much for introducing Philip. He isn't really that important to the story, so don't get to comfortable with him. **_

_**Please review and I will keep up with fast updates. Love writing and this is one of my longest chapters. Please let me know what you think. I really appreciate it.**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and….REVIEW! Thanks guys for being awesome. I look forward to the Suits Season premier this Thursday, as I'm sure many of you do! On that note, enjoy and watch more than one time…as I will be doing. **_

_**More REVIEWSS! Hahahaha. Love them.**_

_**Peace, love, & Harvey**_

_**Always, Kate (: **_

.


	8. Dumb

Nothing was there to tell me that he was the one. Philip was a fantastic guy, but I just didn't see anything happening between us. And that made me all the more upset. I wanted something to be there. I wanted the fireworks, dancing in the rain, kissing on the doorstep, begging the other person not to leave, wishing for all the time in the world kind of moments. When I think about falling in love, I think about a relationship where the other person fits you in every way, almost like puzzle pieces. Philip was a polite, responsible, honest, and attractive man. He didn't put up a fight at every other thing I said, or take things without asking, or keep me from staying out too late. He didn't challenge me in anyway. And I almost feel sick to admit that this turned me off. What kind of person doesn't have an opinion about anything? It sure seemed like Philip was this kind of person. He was more concerned about making sure he agreed with everything I said rather than sticking up for his thoughts or beliefs. Because of this, I didn't have the best night possible. Instead I thought about telling him to grow some and then excusing myself to climb out the bathroom window. It was safe to say that I didn't plan on seeing Philip again. While deep inside I felt like I was comparing him to Harvey, I wouldn't allow myself to consider the concept. Comparing another man to Harvey would not be the healthy thing to do in my situation. Moving on is not supposed to include these types of thoughts. But then again, Harvey was never supposed to occupy my thoughts in the first place.

A week went by without a word from Harvey unless it was work related. This ignorance had started the day after my date, and I couldn't see how that would have been a factor. I had no idea what to do with myself. Harvey wasn't talking to me, maybe even avoiding me and just couldn't figure out a reason why. Whenever I finished something that was assigned to me, I made sure to deliver to Harvey as soon as possible. But when I walked in his office I only ever received the same greeting. "It's about time. Set it on my desk." Or something along those lines. Then he would give me something else to work on. Don't get me wrong, I like being busy. But I couldn't help but feel like he was giving me work just to keep me away from him. When we were at home, Harvey locked himself in his office until he went to bed. We didn't talk or share a ride to the firm. It was as if I was rooming with a ghost. I got the hint that it was time to move out. I had found an apartment, but was stalling for some reason. I just couldn't tell myself exactly why. By the end of the week I had become paranoid. I couldn't figure out what I had done to upset him. If it was a mistake with my job, I wished he would just tell me so I could fix it the next time. Not knowing what was going through his mind was killing me. There was no witty banter, joking, or harmless flirting. It was like Harvey had become someone else with me. And I knew it was only with me because I caught him joking with both Donna and Harvey. I even heard some of the latest smirks directed toward Louis. It just wasn't fair. And honestly, I couldn't take it anymore and had to find out something that would justify his behavior.

I decided to talk to Donna. She really did know everything there was to know about Harvey Specter. She was the like Harvey whisperer. I walked quickly toward Harvey's office, only pausing just a moment to look at him. He was reading some paper work with a pen sticking out the side of his mouth. Whatever he was reading was important. He only did that pen thing when he was concentrating really hard on something. I pushed the thought of how sexy that was out of my mind and faced Donna. She was looking at me expectantly. I took a big breath to prepare myself and thought about how to start this kind of conversation. It occurred to me that I should have thought of that before I walked over here.

"Donna, do you have any idea why…" I don't think I have ever finished a sentence when Donna was around.

"I can't tell you why Harvey is upset."I blew some hair out of my eyes in frustration. So Donna knew what was wrong with Harvey and why he was acting the way he was, but she wasn't going to tell me anything. Great.

"But Donna, please…" This cutting me off thing was getting a little old.

"Honestly Darcy, it really isn't that hard to figure out. Just think about it a little harder then you have been."

"Really? Aren't we good friends Donna? I thought we could talk about things like this. Remember when we laughed about how hot Harvey was when I first started working here?" I was pouting now. I snuck a look at Harvey. He was looking at me. But as soon as he saw me turn his way, his head snapped back to the paper in front of him. Donna witnessed the whole thing. She shook her head and sighed.

"God, you are both so stupid. And as for the friend thing, we are. But when it comes to Harvey and his personal business, I have been there for him seven years. That isn't going to change because you have crush problems. Sorry to be so forward, but you deserve it." She smiled at me and I could only smile back. Donna was a hard person to have negative feelings toward.

"Crush problems? What are we, in 2nd grade? I don't have a crush on Harvey. But I am worried that I did something to jeopardize my job, considering my boss can't even look at me." I still couldn't believe she had called this situation a crush problem. I shook my head at her.

"I was serious when I said to think about it. I can tell you one thing; you haven't done anything wrong when it comes to the job. Think outside the box Darcy. You're a lawyer; I know you can do it." She winked at me.

"Okay I will." I closed my eyes tight and stood in the same spot more rigged then a pole. I stood there for about five seconds before saying, "Alright. I still got nothing. Anymore ideas or advice?" I opened my eyes wide acting innocent.

She laughed and shook her head. "Yes, go talk to him." I wasn't looking for that kind of answer.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I was backing away at the thought of confronting Harvey. If I was slick enough, I could probably make it back to my desk in ten seconds flat. I began backing away faster.

"Well it is. And I knew you were a baby. You can't even confront your own boss. Boo hoo baby." She was fake wiping tears at her eyes. I felt the challenge slip into my body without thinking about it. A small part of me told me she was manipulating me, but I was too competitive for my own good. I never let a challenge go without remorse. That was the reason I took them so ready and easily.

"Really Donna, really? Baby? Boo hoo? God, this is going to be too easy. I don't know why I didn't do it in the first place." I looked at her with no sign of wavering on my face. I walked backwards towards Harvey's office doors making come at me movements with my hands. Donna was shaking her head at my stupidity. As I turned to open the doors I wiped the stupid look of my face and became all business in a moment's thought. The nerves entered my stomach right at that moment too. I was too competitive for my own good. This was not what I came over here to do, in fact the farthest thing from it. But now there was no going back.

I walked into the office, my shoulders high. Harvey barley looked at me. I didn't want to start the conversation, but I didn't see how he could be the one to do it if he didn't know why I was there. I took a steadying breath and opened my mouth to speak, "Harvey..."

"I don't believe I gave you any specific work to do today. But I know for a fact that Louis did." He glanced at me over the paper but looked right back down. So this is how it was going to be.

"I'm not here to discuss work." I tried to keep my words as steady as possible.

"Oh really?" His eyebrows were raised. It was unbelievably attractive. I whipped the thought from my mind as fast as I could. It wasn't fast enough, because I caught myself staring….and Harvey waiting.

"No. I'm here to inquire about your horribly bad attitude towards me."

"I don't think I have been anything less than professional." His damn eyebrows were still raised. I hoped they got stuck like that.

"That is the reason I'm here. You have never acted this way towards me before. What happened to O'Connell, Gremlin, and all the other stupid ass comments you make to me on a daily basis?" I was breathing heavy. I could feel myself getting agitated just thinking about the way he had been treating me.

"I didn't realize you were so attached to those nick names and comments. I'll be sure to try to harass you more." He went back to his paper.

"You know that isn't what I mean."

"Are you sure?" He stood up and threw the paper on the desk. "Because I thought that you missed me calling you Gremlin and making comments all day. Isn't that what you just said?"

"There is more to it than that. Why do we have to have such a cold relationship now? We never had a hard time joking around before? And this is one sided Harvey. I never made a change; this seems to be all you. And I want to know the reason why." I was standing my ground.

"Fine. I think that we got a little too friendly for my taste." Now it was time for me to raise my eyebrows.

"Huh, well that seems DUMB! Because you are doing just fine with Mike." I cannot believe I just used the work dumb in a sentence.

"Did you just use the word dumb?" Shit. Why is he such a prick?

"WHO CARES WHAT WORD I USED? God Harvey, I feel like all we do is fight now. Why is that?" I saw Harvey's face soften a little now. His shoulders relaxed and he looked defeated. I felt myself fall into the couch and sigh heavily.

"It's complicated." That was the answer I got from him.

"Well I don't want it to be. And I don't want to fight anymore." I was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to fight anymore either. I just want to keep the co-worker bounds from now on." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"How do you suppose we solve this make believe problem?" I was being sarcastic.

"It isn't make believe and this is what I propose we do. No more telling each other about dates. No more spending nights at my house." He was telling me to move out. It made sense, since the last week had been a nightmare without him talking to me. I had found a place anyways. It was just taking me longer to leave then I had anticipated. I suppose it had something to do with the feelings I was harboring for him. But I'm not thinking about that anymore. "No more rules. You don't have to drink water, or go home by a certain time. That isn't my business anyway." I was surprised and getting a little sad. "No driving together. No buying food for each other. No..." I couldn't take it anymore.

"I get the point Harvey. You want to only see me when it involves work. I get it. Now can I leave? Because I don't think I can be in this room with you any longer unless we are going to start talking about the case." I could feel my eyes welling up. That wasn't a good sign, but I was a girl. How could I help it? I felt like he had rejected me, or was breaking up with me. It didn't make any sense, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. I tried to whip a tear smoothly, without showing him that he had made me cry. Too late.

"Darcy. Please don't cry. I just thought this would be best for…" He looked and sounded pained.

"Best for whom Harvey? You? Would it make you feel better not to see me unless it's about work? Not to talk to me unless it's about work? No to think about me unless it's about GOD DAMN work? What would be the other option that is so horrible? What would happen if we continued down the path that we had been on? What scares you so much about me?" I was getting closer and closer to him as I said this, with tears running down my face. I couldn't help them I was so upset. Harvey looked like he was about to lose it. His face was a mixture of confusion, pain, and confliction. He was fighting himself about something. All I needed was some real answers, and I told myself I was going to get them. By the end of the speech, I was right up against his nose, staring into his eyes and waiting for him to say something I could work with.

He looked at me for a moment longer, eyes searching my face. "This." He said and then pulled me too him. His lips were on mine then. I didn't do anything for a moment, too shocked to move. But when his tongue touched my bottom lip, I gave in. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against mine. When our mouths opened I moaned, digging my fingers into his neck. Harvey moved his mouth down and onto my neck when I moved for air. I didn't have a straight thought in my head. All I couldn't think about was how Harvey felt like pure bliss. He was everything and all I could think about. His mouth moved back to mine and this time he moaned. I don't know how long we were kissing, but it felt like forever. It felt like I never, ever wanted it to stop. Harvey lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. We were kissing more frantically now; his lips couldn't get enough of me. Mine couldn't get enough of him. He placed me on the edge of his desk and stood between my legs. I ran my hands up and down his back, loving the feel of his muscles under my hands. His hands stroked my face, arms, back, anywhere that he could reach. It got to the point where I realized that anybody could walk by and see us. In fact, Jessica could be the one to see us herself, and that was not something either of us wanted happening. But I was having such a hard time stopping, especially when his mouth found the lob of my ear and I couldn't breathe.

"Love birds. Louis is walking towards the office as we speak. If you don't understand what I'm saying…let me put it more clearly. HARVEY GET THE HELL OFF OF HER." Donna yelled across the intercom. Harvey jumped back like he had been shot. I stared at him, not being able to say anything and still sitting on top of the desk.

"Guys. Fix yourselves. You have ten seconds." She was trying to help. We need it. I jumped off the desk and began fixing my shirt right away. Harvey got at it too and tried to whip some lipstick off of his face. He was failing, so I ran over to him and licked my thumb. I ran it across the corner of his lip where the lipstick was smudged. He just looked at me.

"Thanks." He just whispered it, our eyes locked.

"Don't mention it." We seemed to be in some sort of trance. Harvey snapped out of if first and fixed his tie right when Louis was walking into the office. I moved away from Harvey quickly and looked down at the floor. Well, I looked anywhere but at Harvey, or Louis for that matter.

"I can see you were yelling at the poor girl again Harvey. Look at her, she is traumatized." I looked at Louis and rolled my eyes. Seriously, this guy had some problems. If anything my world had been rocked and flipped upside down. I wasn't anywhere near close to being traumatized. Unless you count never being able to kiss another man again, because I think I would have that problem from then one.

"Oh Louis, you wish you knew how to handle the female associates the way I do." Harvey winked at me when he knew Louis wasn't watching. I felt my stomach turn over and butterflies erupt.

"You're disgusting." Louis said.

"That isn't what your wife told me." Harvey smirked. It was nice seeing him back to his old self. It reminded me why I was attracted to him in the first place.

"Still not married." Louis was getting annoyed.

"Still funny." I laughed and Louis glared at me. I quickly shut my mouth, not wanting him to overload me with work because of this kind of thing. Harvey was glowing and in his element. I couldn't help but think that I had helped put him there.

"Well Harvey, it is hard to believe but I didn't come here to be harassed."

"Oh," Harvey faked pouted and he was somehow able to make it look classy.

"I need to borrow your little associate here to look over some briefs." Louis looked at me and motioned that I should leave with him out the door.

Harvey stopped me by grabbing my elbow. "Isn't there another person that could take care of it? You know there are plenty of associates to go around. Darcy isn't the only one on call."

"Yes, but unfortunately, Darcy is the best. I need her on this one." It looked like it was killing Louis to say so. Both Harvey and my own eyebrows shot up like sky rockets.

"Really?" I squeaked out, my eyes wide. I must have looked like a moron, but I was rather happy to be called the best. Especially by a junior partner who was head of the associates.

He just looked at me and turned back to Harvey. "So, I need this done today. Can she come or are you going to make me get Jessica in on this?"

I walked out of Harvey's grasp and he looked at me funny. He couldn't believe that I was making a decision without his consent.

"I would be happy to do it Louis. I'm not busy at the moment." I walked toward him and looked at Harvey over my shoulder. He was staring at me with his eye brows high, not believing what he was seeing.

"Good for you Darcy, standing up to the bully." Louis said to me. I could tell Harvey was greatly amused by the whole situation. He shook his head and pointedly started at my but as I left. I giggled and Louis looked at me, suspicious. When we got to the door, Louis turned around.

"You two should try to sleep more. When I walked in it looked like you had both been hit by a semi truck. It doesn't exactly scream come be my client. It more screams, I'm a zombie freak. You should watch that." Louis put his hand to the small of my back to guide me out the door.

"I don't know Louis; I think I would rather like getting hit by a semi truck again." Harvey was looking at me. I felt myself squirm underneath his gaze.

"Again?" Louis was obviously confused and I didn't blame him.

"Oh sorry, did I say 'again'? My bad." Harvey chuckled to himself and so did I. Louis forgot about it and continued to drag me out the door. When I snuck a glance at Harvey, he was watching me. It looked like he wasn't blinking. It made me nervous.

Donnas' facial features were greatly amused. As I walked by she winked and moved her hand like she was slapping an invisible ass in front of her. I tried not to laugh to loud, nervous that Louis would ask me why. I didn't feel like making up a lie. I put a hand to my mouth to cover it as a cough. Louis looked over with me.

"So not only are you a Zombie, but now you're a sick Zombie too. Fix yourself O'Connell. This is a law firm, not a grave yard." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sick with something." I said back to Louis, thinking about Harvey the whole way back to my desk and the briefs waiting for me there.

_**Whoooooooo! It finally happened guys. Don't get too excited. Just kidding, get so excited. I expect more reviews than usual for finally letting them kiss it up. I know how many people are reading, so you all should be reviewing. The more I have the faster an update you will get. I know I am greedy, but don't you want to see some Darcy/Harvey interaction post first kiss? I know I would want to! SOOOOOOOOO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate it so much. It is the nicest thing you can do for a writer to let them know how you are liking the story. I trust all of you to help me out.**_

_**THEY KISSED! AHHHHHH hahahaha. Well, I'm excited to keep writing if I get a good amount of reviews. Help me out here guys.**_

_**Peace, Love, & Harvey**_

_**-Kate**_

AhHhHa H


End file.
